Far Longer Than Forever
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: The love shared between two high school friends is cut short when Yamato gets into a tragic accident and dies. Years pass and Mimi has created a new life full of friends and a loving fiancee. What will happen when Mimi runs into a man who looks just like Yamato, except he's engaged and has a life that doesn't include Mimi? Or has he just forgotten his true love?
1. Winter Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Digimon. This fanfiction was inspired by a Korean drama called Winter Love/Winter Sonata.

**A/N: **Much like a pilot episode, it may seem like the first couple of chapters are moving quickly, but the story plot is still filled with many dramatic turns! Enjoy!

* * *

Tachikawa Mimi loved everything about winter. From the squishing sounds the snow makes underneath every step her boots took to the chilly breeze that tugs at her coat, Mimi welcomes the season with open arms every year. It was her favorite time of the year; the refreshing scent of winter always brought her another reason to smile and gives her steps that special bounce.

It was supposed to be another ordinary morning walk to her school when something blonde and unfamiliar turned up from the street corner and was walking on the opposite side of the road from her. Just looking at the white polo, black pants and blazer he wore, Mimi recognized him as a student attending her school, although she couldn't bring herself to remember if she has seen him before.

"_Hey!_ Boy!" Subtlety never was her strongest quality. "Yes, you, what's your name? Do you go to Yokuda? That's the uniform, isn't it?"

The boy stopped, took a look at her and smiled before he continued walking. A little embarrassed, Mimi felt that she would not be made a fool of by asking a simple question, she ran across the street until she walked just a few paces behind him, "Hey! I was talking to you."

"You were _asking_, which made it optional for me to answer you," he replied as they neared the bus stop.

"Fine, _tell_ me what your name is then. I have never seen you walking this way before."

He turned to smile at her and paused to peek at her side before speaking, "Tell me, _Mimi_, do you always pick on strangers and ask them so many questions?"

Stepping back, she inspected him, "How did you know my name? Are you… stalking me?"

He bluntly pointed at her bag, which had the name 'MIMI' stitched at its crown. Mimi blushed and turned away, "I tend to lose things, alright?" she crossed her arms. "Lose a few things once and a while and suddenly my mother stitches my name on everything."

"Okay," he laughed and held out his hand. "Well, _Mimi_, I am Ishida Yamato."

Looking at the hand he offered, Mimi smiled widely, "Alright, Yamato. Now that we got _that_ straight, what school—I mean, tell me what school you go to."

Yamato didn't respond but, more so, smirked at her and continued to walk. Did he find her entertaining? Mimi was more confused, "Wait! What did I do now? Can't you just answer my question?" she called louder. "Ya-ma-to!" Yamato just cut the conversation off with a slight wave of his hand and hopped onto the bus. Mimi huffed, "How rude! See if I want to be friends now!"

The white and green bus revved up its engine before passing Mimi and she quickly froze realizing what had just happened. Eyes wide and jaw open Mimi yelled after the bus to stop, waving her arms frantically.

"Oh, no! Arrgh, I don't believe this!" Mimi said throwing her hands up as she watched the bus disappear around the corner. "I am going to be late for school!"

* * *

"Mimi! Are you alright? You look terrible," Shoji remarked when she saw her friend stomp into the classroom, red in the face and catching her breath.

Mimi groaned as she crawled to her seat, "I can't...feel my legs..."

Shoji giggled and hopped on top of Mimi's desk, "Well, I have some news to cheer you up," she leaned back and crossed her legs. "They say there's a boy that just transferred and while I haven't seen him yet I definitely like what I've heard! Maybe I can get him to walk me home today. Alright, so maybe that won't cheer you up but, if it does, you should come along!"

A faint smile came across Mimi's face, "Oh, thank you, Shoji, but maybe next time. Besides, what makes you so sure that this boy will ask you out? It's a little early, don't you think?"

Shoji posed her hand on her hip, "Why won't he? I _am_ Shoji Aikido; popular not to mention beautiful and powerful," she grinned. "And I could just ask him myself, he can't just ignore me."

"You're _asking_ him, which makes it optional for him to answer you or not."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Mimi smiled and shook her head, "Nothing."

* * *

After they had gotten their book bags and ran outside, Mimi and Shoji were gallivanting by the downtown boardwalk on their usual route home. Shoji watched Mimi prancing a couple paces ahead of her, humming and smiling widely.

"You're unusually extra skippy today," she said, unaware of Mimi's unexpected encounter early that morning. "Do you always have to be so happy?"

Mimi nodded, "Of course, if you're not going to be."

"Not everything is all smiles, Mimi, dear."

"Life is what you make of it, Shoji, darling," she waved her hand playfully. "And besides," she stuck out her tongue, "you're just upset because you didn't see that new transfer student and now you're stuck buying _me_ hot chocolate!"

"For your information, Ms. Tachikawa, it's was just his first day and I heard he is so gorgeous that all the girls were following him around so he probably didn't see me! … But of course, I'll win him over!" Shoji laughed mischievously, putting her hands on her waist. "He will be fawning over me!"

"Aw," Mimi attempted to be dramatic, "I know how lame you must feel right now, but you'll find someone one of these days—now, what about my hot cocoa?"

Mimi laughed as Shoji began running after her in the same volume of laughter.

* * *

The irresistible smell of her mother's cooking played with Mimi's senses after she opened her lunchbox, then wasted no time digging in. She didn't seem to mind the double takes other students would give her as she devoured her egg rolls, unaware of the shadow looming over her.

"Wow, I've never seen someone eat so fast."

"Yamato!" Mimi jumped to face him and Yamato laughed at the piece of lettuce hanging from her mouth.

"Call me Matt," he bowed his head. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you. Do mind if I join you?"

Mimi smiled and motioned towards the empty spot beside her. As Yamato sat down, Mimi spotted the cluster of girls watching him and smiling coyly "You're the new student that I've been hearing so much about?"

"I suppose so," Yamato replied and took a bite of his food. "The students have been extremely welcoming, especially the girls... there seems to be a lot of them around here," he commented and looked at Mimi. "It's nice to see you again though, Tachikawa. Ah," He grinned and pointed at her food. "I see your lunch matches your accessories, too."

Mimi pouted and covered the name frosted on her cupcake, "Ahem, yes…Hey, wait a second, are you just sitting with me just to get away from those girls?"

Yamato quickly shook his head, "Of course not! I like you, Mimi, I mean—," he turned his head to look up, "I have seen you around and have wanted to talk to you again after that day we met, but you were always too far away and I couldn't...I thought maybe you and I could be friends."

"Friends? I would love that! That's nice of you to say, Matt!" Mimi smiled and missed his slight blush when she continued with her lunch, which she suddenly spat back out when someone had flicked her head hard.

It was Shoji, "And where have _you_ been?" she asked and quickly caught sight of Yamato. "Oh, my. _You're_ Yamato Ishida, aren't you?"

Yamato took one look at Shoji and nodded, "Are you alright, Mimi?" Shoji was surprised to watch Yamato take great concern in Mimi, offering his napkin for her coughing.

"Listen, I have to go stop by the school office before my next class, but I'll see you later, okay?"

Mimi cleared her throat, "Sure. Thanks, Matt!" Yamato smiled back and gave Shoji a recognizing nod before taking his leave. After he was completely out of sight Shoji turned to Mimi.

"I didn't know you were friends with Yamato Ishida! Why didn't you tell me? He's cuter than I expected!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Mimi pointed after Yamato, "Him? Oh, I met him yesterday. I didn't really know that was him you were talking about until a while ago. Heh, sorry!" she grinned cutely.

"Well, you _have_ to introduce me to him!" Shoji said and grabbed her friend's arm.

"Why?" Mimi asked. "Do you… like him?"

Shoji smiled widely. "Of course, I like him! Why shouldn't I? He's popular, gorgeous, smart, cute, generous, and mysterious—"

Mimi laughed, "Alright, I understand, I'll introduce you to him if that will make you happy. And how do you know that Yamato's smart and everything else you said he was?"

Shoji shrugged, "I'm the queen of gossip, what do you expect? Now, let's go, Mimi, we have to plan how I'm going to meet my soul mate!" she said as she dragged Mimi off into the school building.

A few months passed and so it went: Mimi introduced Shoji to Yamato, and even though Shoji was disappointed that there was no immediate spark from Yamato's side, nevertheless, the three of them became good friends and walked home from school together. Shoji's infatuation remained solid and Mimi found herself feeling annoyed when her daydreams would find their way into every conversation. Sometimes Mimi would invite Shoji and Yamato to have dinner at her house, and most of the time Shoji would insist to have Yamato walk her home afterwards and Mimi would watch as Shoji waved goodbye grinning. But every morning, Mimi and Yamato would walk to the bus stop together, and everyday for 20 minutes Mimi would find herself laughing, smiling, listening, and sharing life with just Yamato. It was sometime after they had returned from the holiday vacation that Mimi realized how much she was looking forward to that walk when she didn't see Yamato one morning.

* * *

"Tachikawa! Wait up!"

"Matt!" Mimi stopped and waited as Yamato caught up with her. She was about to ask where he had been that morning but hesitated and remained silent.

Yamato smiled, "Are you walking home?"

Mimi nodded, "What are you doing here? Aren't you meeting with Shoji?"

"I told her that I wasn't feeling up to it," he replied. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Mimi nodded and they began walking again, silence finding its way between them, which Yamato found odd in comparison to Mimi's usually outgoing demeanor. "So how was your day?" he asked.

"It was alright," Mimi answered coolly and kept her eyes forward. "How was yours?"

"It was good. My little brother burned his finger on the coffee pot this morning and we had to drive him to the doctor's office. He's okay now, and I was actually pretty glad to have missed my first class!"

"Ohh," _So that's why he didn't show up this morning, _a smile made its way on Mimi's face when she realized that he hadn't avoided her. "I'm glad he's alright. So, Shoji wasn't upset that you cancelled your plans with her?"

Shrugging, Yamato looked at her, "I think so. Is it just me or does she seem to have a bit of a crush on me?"

Mimi laughed nervously and averted her eyes, choosing her words carefully, "Well... Shoji is my good friend; she's the best. I think," She paused and hesitated, unsure if she wanted to continue. "maybe you would enjoy going on a date with her. Shoji, she's beautiful and funny, too. You two—make a beautiful couple!"

Yamato stopped and Mimi met his eyes, eyes that looked at her closely, "Mimi, do you even know what you're saying? How could I possibly fall in love with her?"


	2. Winter Love

"Mimi-Chan!" Shoji squealed as she ran in the classroom. "I have the greatest news you'll ever hear—well, _I_ will ever hear but you can be happy with me!" she laughed, taking Mimi's hands and jumping up and down.

Mimi smiled as she regained her balance, "What has gotten into you, Shoji?"

Her friend grinned, "Oh…well, as you already know Yama-kun didn't meet me for coffee yesterday. He just said he had somewhere else to be."

"Well, he must have had an excellent reason."

"Yes," Clasping her hands together, Shoji beamed, "and now I think I know why. I think he has fallen in love with me!"

"What!" Mimi almost fell back at the sudden outburst. She felt herself getting red, _Matt and Shoji? But he said he didn't like her, or, at least that what I thought he said. Oh, this is a great way to start my morning…_she felt her forehead and smiled, and she really did mean it for her friend, "How do you know that? I mean, he did cancel his plans with you..."

Shoji sat down on the desk beside Mimi's, "Yes, well, I was pretty upset about that but I heard from Serena who heard it from Koji that Yamato likes someone—and I mean _really _like someone. And it has to be me, after all, he barely really talks to any girl but you and me—and we both know _you _don't like him like that."

"Shoji," Mimi began, pursing her lips and glided her finger across the table.

Putting her finger to her chin, Shoji replied, "You know, this is exactly like one of those dramas, Mimi-Chan…a mysterious boy transfers in the middle of the year, the local popular girl falls in love with him, he ignores every other girl and asks her out then, on the way realizes his feelings for her then suddenly is too scared and shy to talk to her."

"You are basing your theory off a soap opera?" Mimi laughed softly, loving her friend's crazy ideas. "Well, I guess, if you need any help with proving your theories, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Oh, Mimi, you're such a good friend!" Shoji exclaimed and hugged her, not catching the sarcasm in Mimi's words. "I knew you were my best friend for a reason!"

"Good morning, Ishida-kun," all the girls flirtatiously greeted when the door slid open and in walked Yamato. He smiled a greeting which sent the girls into hysteric giggle fits.

"Good morning, Yama-kun!" Shoji sung as Yamato took his seat behind them.

Yamato smiled sheepishly; surprised she wasn't upset with him. He glanced in front of him, "Mimi. How are you?"

Mimi's lips curled up, "Don't you mean _tell_ you how I am?"

Shoji watched as the two began laughing at some private joke she obviously wasn't in on. She shot Mimi a small envious glare then turned to Yamato, "So, Yama-kun, I hear you are the talk of the school again—though that's not really surprising being how popular and handsome you are…"

Yamato rubbed his head, "What are they saying now?"

Shoji blushed, "Mm, oh nothing that important…"

Mimi watched as Shoji began a playful conversation and showered Yamato with attention. When she saw Shoji put her hand on Yamato's arm she decided to turn around and face the window; she had grown accustomed to Shoji fencing Mimi out of her conversation with Yamato by now, and she didn't like how uneasy it made her feel to watch Yamato give someone else his entire attention. It was confusing to Mimi, after Yamato told her that he didn't share Shoji's feelings for him, and yet he would still smile and welcome her flirtatious ways.

* * *

After school Mimi stood waiting near the school fountain for Shoji so they could walk home from school and study together, but after the third time she had glanced at her watch Shoji was still nowhere to be seen. Rocking her heels back and forth, Mimi fixated on the grip she had on her bag until she heard someone walking towards the gate and saw Yamato walking.

Her feet got to a running start but Mimi stopped herself and slide behind the side of a wall. She scowled at herself, "Why did I have to fall for Yamato? Shoji likes him, they're my friends, I should be happy... but why is it so easy for me to feel jealous whenever I see them together?" Mimi shook her head. _I thought that maybe he can like me, too. He said he couldn't like Shoji and I allowed my imagination to put the idea in my head._

"I thought we belonged together," Mimi leaned the back of her head against the wall. "After we talked yesterday I actually began to think you cared for me, and only me…and how you talk to me, it seemed like I saw a side to you that no one else does and…No! I shouldn't be thinking this way!" she smacked her head twice with the palm of her hand, as if trying to get the thought to come out. "Stop that, Mimi, you should just abandon your feelings for him—maybe I'm just feeling alone and jealous of what the other girls have. Yes, I am. That's it, I don't love Yamato Ishida! And, It's my duty to help my best friends Shoji and Matt to be together!" _Right..._

* * *

Yamato turned his head when he heard Shoji calling after him; he stopped to allow her to catch up. "Shoji, is something the matter?"

Shoji smiled and blushed, "I thought we could walk home together, you do owe me a date in exchange for our having coffee together."

Yamato forced a smile, _just when I was safe and alone, _"Ano…why not, Shoji, I do owe you something. C'mon," he grabbed her hand as they began walking across the busy roads.

Shoji's eyes were practically illuminating with stars at Yamato. _He's holding my hand! Oh, Mimi has no idea how lucky I am, _she thought, _Maybe I don't need her help after all, I'm going to tell Yamato I love him the moment we are alone…yes._

Checking her watch for the final time, Mimi began walking. _I wonder why Shoji didn't show up. I hope nothing bad happened. Knowing Shoji she's probably off chasing some new boy she bumped into._ Mimi let out a stifled laugh, "Yes, that's it…" she murmured as began heading home, the light snow beginning to fall again as night approached.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Shoji exclaimed and clung tighter onto Yamato's arm as they walked down the streets and into Shoji's neighborhood. "Who knew you could sing like that?"

"Hmm…" Mimi hummed softly to herself as she finally neared Shoji's neighborhood, hoping to take a peek at Shoji's house to see if she had made it home. She glanced down at her watch, "8:05…she should definitely be home," her head quickly perked up when she heard a familiar voice, quickly recognizing it as Shoji's. Mimi quickened her steps and smiled in relief but stopped when she saw that Shoji was not alone. _Matt? _Mimi ducked behind the trees so that she wouldn't be seen._  
_

Yamato grinned and slightly blushed, "Well, that's the last time I let you take me to a Karaoke bar!" he chuckled.

"But you really can sing, Yama-kun," Shoji said, bathing herself in the magic of the moment.

Yamato stirred uneasily, "Shoji."

"Yes, Yama-kun?" Shoji bit her lip, _this is it._

_This is it, _Yamato thought, "Could you please not call me that?"

"Why not, Yama-kun?" Shoji's eyebrows came together.

"Because," Yamato gently took her hands off, "well, I don't really feel comfortable being called that. Sorry."

Shoji frowned, "Oh…Mimi calls you Matt, and you're okay with that?"

"Well, Mimi's a different case," as soon as he said that Matt stopped and wished he hadn't, he looked off to his side. "I mean, I just told her to call me that instead of Yamato. It's not that I don't like you calling me that it's just that," he smiled seeing Shoji's face, "why don't I just take you home now?"

"Yes!" Mimi whispered. _I'm a special case here—no, what am I saying, I made a promise to get them together not me and Matt…stupid, stupid…_

Suddenly Shoji felt lost and stepped back. Did Yamato just turn her down? What's Mimi doing in the picture and what she calls Matt? Shoji looked at the boy who was now walking beside her—untouched and unaffected of her presence. _Okay, Shoji, maybe if you just say everything in the open he'll react differently, _she cheered herself on, _and maybe Mimi doesn't have anything to do with this. Maybe he's just, scared…like I've said before. _Shoji picked herself up and stopped in her tracks.

"Shoji? Is something wrong?" Yamato asked and looked back at her.

"Yamato," _here goes, _"I think I'm in love with you."

Yamato almost fell back, "W-_what_? Shoji, what do you mean?"

Shoji stepped closer, "No, I _am_ in love with you, Yamato Ishida, ever since the first time I ever heard your name. And meeting you, getting to know you, you were everything I thought you'd be and more, everyday I find myself falling more and more in love with you."

Mimi sank to the ground, "W-what…she's _in love?_" she felt her face getting hot and her eyes being clouded with tears. She heard Yamato's voice, _I don't need to hear this…Matt confessing his love to Shoji, I thought he didn't like her_. She stood up, "I-I guess Shoji doesn't need my help after all…I…I can't stand this," she said to herself and quickly hoisted her bag closer before running off.

Yamato arched a brow, "Shoji, you shouldn't be saying this…did you tell this to Mimi?" he asked, afraid of what she might say.

"Mimi? What does she have to do with this? Yamato, aren't you hearing me!" Shoji said. "Why are you pushing me away, Yamato? I love you; I've always had and always will."

"But didn't you talk to Mimi about this?"

Shoji stared at him and threw her hand to her side, "Why? Yamato, stop bringing her into this she has nothing do to with us!"

"But there is no _us,_" Yamato answered more sternly, taking a step forward.

Shoji took his arm, "What are you talking about! This morning I just heard that you were in love from someone in our school! And what about this afternoon? How much fun we had," she inched closer and put her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Yamato. Why don't you feel the same way?"

"Shoji, let go," Shoji looked brokenheartedly at the eyes that wouldn't even look down at her; this was certainly not the Yamato anyone has seen before.

"Why!" Shoji yelled as the tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Yamato, why are you doing this?"

He paused and sighed, "Because, I love someone else," Yamato finally did look at her in a way that made Shoji's hand slip away from him, "I'm sorry, Shoji, I really am. But, I can't love you or return any of your feelings because I'm already in love with someone else, and have been," he explained smiling. "This girl, I'm sure, is the only one I can love and protect for the rest of my life now—no matter how childish that may sound or how short of a time I've known her, I want to love her with all my heart."

And without hearing another reply from Shoji, Yamato decided that should be his cue to leave and so he was until Shoji spoke up. "Huh?"

Shoji tugged at the edge of her skirt, "Well, don't you think I at least deserve to know who she is?"

Yamato took a deep breath and met her eyes.


	3. Winter Tears

"Good morning, Shoji," Mimi greeted apprehensively. She watched Shoji lay her school bag down and take her seat, letting her chin rest on her hand as she stared aimlessly in front of her. A look of concern furrowed Mimi's brow, _I would expect her to be dancing right now considering what might have happened last night. I'm so confused. _

Hearing the seat adjusting behind her, Shoji bit her lip and glared, _the nerve of that girl. I can't **believe**_ _all this time she's been going behind my back, smiling and promising to help me to be with Yamato when she's the one really going after him! How can she even pretend that everything is alright? I trusted her like a sister. _Shoji cleared her throat and scooted her seat farther up.

"Shoji?" Mimi watched her and frowned, _What did I do? What if she's realized that I've developed feelings for Matt also, but I tried to stay out of the way. Oh, Shoji…_

Yamato Ishida walked to school that day with heavier and slower steps than usual. He became unaware of the usual greetings being thrown his way and stopped to stand in front of the classroom door, unsure of what he would be walking into. _I wonder how Shoji is doing, and Mimi…what if Shoji told her that I love Mimi? I suddenly became so distant to her and now Shoji is probably very angry. What if I just ruined a great friendship? Oh wow, you really did it now, Yamato…_He took a deep breath and slid the door open.

He carefully inched towards his seat, his glance moving back and forth between his friends. Mimi's usual cheery disposition and Shoji's shower of attention were absent and Yamato knew better than to say anything when two girls are upset with him. _Great... just great._

* * *

Putting on her green hat and gloves, Mimi picked up her school bag and lifted herself off her seat as the bus began to slow down near her stop. Before the door could slide open Mimi spotted Yamato standing outside waiting for her.

"You've been avoiding me all day," he said, frowning as he watched Mimi step off the bus. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Turning her eyes towards the ground, Mimi shrugged and continued walking, "I already know more than I want to, Yamato."

Yamato cringed at the way she said his named and followed right behind her, "What? So Shoji told you?"

"She didn't need to; I heard it all last night."

"You did? Mimi, I'm sorry if my feelings were a surprise to you but—" Mimi suddenly came to a stop and looked at him.

"Why do you have to be sorry? She loves you, and you love her so why do you have to apologize to me? I'm actually very happy for the both of you, Yamato… I have known Shoji all my life, she's my best friend and you have become close to me, too. And I'm glad that you're together," She stared at him for a moment longer, opening her mouth again to say something and hesitated, seeming to argue with herself if she should continue but decided on the alternative of walking.

Confused, Yamato chased her, "What are you talking about? Yes, Shoji did say she had feelings for me but that does not mean I feel that way, too. I told you that."

Hearing this finally made Mimi stopped, "You…you didn't say anything back?" she asked, finally solving the mystery of Shoji's dejected behavior.

"Why would I say anything back?" Yamato cocked his head back. "I already told you that I don't like her in that way and I never will. Shoji is my friend, but Shoji's just not the one for me," he assured that got Mimi sort of laughing and signaling that he was safe.

"So... what else happened? Is Shoji going to be okay? I couldn't understand why she was avoiding me, too."

Yamato looked down and shrugged, "She took it pretty hard, I don't know if she will want to be friends for a while…I guess now she's even more upset when she found out who I do have feelings for. I'm, I'm just so lost right now that I don't know if I should have told Shoji because now I'm afraid I might have ruined a friendship…"

Mimi clenched her chest; _I was too late for Shoji…and for me. He has already fallen in love with someone else, but…_Mimi stopped in her tracks the same time Yamato did. He remained quiet as she studied his face; she hadn't even noticed that they were now walking near spot that they had first met. A small smile crept on Mimi's face when she thought back to the first impression they received from one another, and how great of friends they had grown since that day, how easily Yamato had made a place in her heart much like Shoji.

"It's snowing again," he whispered more to himself. Mimi held out her hand and glanced at him as he allowed his head to hang back while he took a deep breath of the cool winter. Mimi smiled as she watched him, bathed in the magic of winter love that she hated to ruin his moment by asking—"Does she love you?"

Yamato looked at her, "Huh? Who?"

"The girl whom you love, does she love you back?" Mimi asked.

Yamato shook his head. He took a few steps forward, "I don't know, really. Maybe, I think she likes me, although she rarely shows it, but I can tell when we're together... it's different. It just feels right when I'm with her," he smiled timidly. "Why do you ask?"

Mimi gently closed her eyes in wonder and was quiet for a moment, "I love winter, don't you? I have always imagined that, this is the season to fall in love for the light snow brings happiness in everyone's heart. I love taking such long walks in the park, as the snow falls against the night sky and brings warmth to me—snow bringing warmth, yes that might sound strange but as a bedtime story I was told that snowflakes are nothing but the tears of angels. And when you catch the very first one with your tongue a part of the angels are with you and they bring you happiness to survive the whole season," she sighed and opened her eyes to look at him. "You have been touched by the angels, Yamato Ishida, and I am so happy for you that you found your winter love. Now, if you would excuse me..."

Yamato watched in confusion as she slipped by him without another word, "Mimi, wait, where are you going?" he grabbed her arm. "Hey, tell me where you are going, what's wrong?"

"I promised my best friend that I will do everything I can so you two can be together, but now I see how much you love another girl and realized how hurt Shoji must be. I promised to help her in any way, Matt, even if that's just comforting her," she shrugged and frowned, her voice almost choked as she whispered the following words. "I can just think of bad she must feel…" _And despite my promise, I cannot help what I feel either._

"Why are you being so nice to Shoji after she's been leaving you, using you, and now _you're_ going to comfort _her_?"

"Even Shoji doesn't deserve to be hurt," Mimi replied and then took Yamato by surprise when she touched his cheek. He was even more surprised when she saw the teary glow in her eyes, "Who knew you'd turn out to be such a great guy that I just met across the street," she softly laughed. "I hope everything works out for you, Yamato, and like for Shoji, I'll be right here if you need any help," she winked before running off.

Lost somewhere between the lines, Yamato extended his hand to her fading figure, "Mimi, I don't want any help—all I want is you, why can't you let yourself love me?" He was overwhelmed with devastation. "Far longer than forever, remember, I'll still love you."

* * *

"Ow! Hey, Mimi!"

"I'm sorry!" Mimi shouted at the girl she bumped into but kept her speed consistent. She ran up the stairs, maneuvering past students in the hallway and smiled widely when she saw her homeroom door at the end. Because she had taken longer care to get ready that morning, Mimi had missed the bus and didn't see Yamato, but Mimi relished at the thought of Yamato's wide smile when she walks into the classroom.

After talking to a hysterical Shoji, who had spilled the truth of Yamato's feelings for Mimi, she couldn't help but feel dumbfounded that she didn't realize it before. _There was never any other girl, just me, _she whispered when Shoji had told her. How could she have ever tried to deny her feelings for him when he had always cared for her, even tried to tell her? Shortly after recovering from the shock Shoji wasted no time in letting Mimi see how upset she was with her friends and the betrayal she felt from Mimi.

_"You knew how I felt! You stole him behind my back!" _Still thinking back to Shoji's words, Mimi cringed at how hurt her friend had been. Thankfully, Mimi was the sort of person to always wear her heart on her sleeve, and Shoji couldn't help but realize and see the truth of Mimi's intentions and how she never meant to hurt her best friend.

Mimi smiled to herself as she tried to keep her joy in, _I'm glad I didn't lose Shoji as my friend, although I'm sure it will take some time before she gets over Yamato... but, now I know... that __he does care me! All those talks we had and the girl he talks about, was me all along. I swear I can be so blind, _she sighed. _And by the end of this day, he will finally know that I love him. _She bit her lip and stepped into the classroom but frowned at what she didn't see.

Yamato wasn't there, she had pictured him to be at his usual seat behind her, and as she makes her way to her seat he would have the biggest smile plastered on his adorable face. But he wasn't there, _he's probably running late, too. _She sat herself down when Shoji walked towards her.

"Hi, there, Mimi," she wore a particularly wry smile and glanced at Mimi from head to toe.

"Oh, Good morning, Aikido-chan," Mimi responded, _she's different today._ She looked around, "Have you seen him this morning?"

"Who, you mean Yamato? I can't say I have. Are you nervous?"

Mimi laughed, "Y-yes…I'm just hoping I don't choke." Shoji simply shrugged and started to walk away. "Hey, Shoji."

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Mimi smiled sincerely. "I know you still have feelings for Matt but—"

"Just go for it, Mimi, before I change my mind and take him for myself," Shoji grinned and pulled Mimi closer by her shoulders. "Call me Cupid Shoji!"

Mimi giggled when a girl they knew suddenly burst into the room crying. She was muttering and then yelling at people about a student, catching everyone else's attention. Mimi and Shoji walked up to her for a closer hearing.

"…dead!" she screamed. "I saw his body—he's dead!" she said and cried to her friend.

Mimi looked at Shoji who shared the same blank expression. Students were shaking their heads, girls crying and holding one another, some were saying silent prayers. A quivering uneasiness started to form in Mimi's chest and she touched the girl's shoulder.

"Dead? Who's dead? Someone from our class…?"

The girl who was crying turned to her and Shoji, "Yamato Ishida was killed this morning."


	4. Winter Swirls

_"Someone __please_ answer their phone!" Mr. Tachikawa called above his newspaper, his eyes wandering up to the ceiling.

_Ring, Ring! _

Mr. Tachikawa was about to yell again when his wife laid a hand on his shoulder to quiet him. She shook her head, "She is still upset about her little friend, dear, I don't think raising your voice will do her any better."

"She's still depressed about that boy? It's already been one month," He said and heaved a sigh, patting his wife's hand. "Alright, I guess you are right…I never knew Mimi could be so affected by this that she won't even get up anymore; not to hang out with her friends or talk to Shoji, it's just going straight to school and straight back home. I'm worried about her."

* * *

_Ring, Ring!_

"Be quiet!" Mimi shouted before proceeded to throw a pillow in attempts to silence the phone. Her effort failed as the pillow landed on the bookshelf instead and the ringing once again echoed around the bedroom. "Everyone just please leave me alone," she cried and buried her head into another huge pillow that was still damp from last night's tears. One month. It has only been that long after the dreading news of Ishida Yamato's tragic death, and with his death the heart of Tachikawa Mimi had seemed to have died also. Having stayed in her room, Mimi had painfully regretted not attending his funeral, though his parents were probably so devastated that they decided on a private funeral which made Mimi's heart ache even more, not even having the chance to have a proper farewell.

The ringing was followed by a beep and replaced with the familiar voice of Shoji…"_Mimi-Chan! Mimi, please get out of bed I know you're there listening! Oh, Mimi-Chan, I know you are still upset about Yamato—" _

Gasping in a series of sobs Mimi used the heel of her hand to rub her eyes and turned her head to the telephone, "_Okay, fine, don't answer to me but please just listen—enough time has passed, Mimi, you have to move on! Stop sulking so much and be the Mimi that was **my best friend!** Mimi? Arrgh, a friend would never do this, Mimi, if you really are one then meet me at the school I might have some news that will cheer—"_

Another pillow sent the whole answering machine crashing to the floor. Mimi ran and collapsed by her window, she didn't care what Shoji had wanted, she didn't care for anyone at this moment but the boy whom she had blindly loved and lost. She hugged her shoulders and bit her quavering lips. _It's not fair, Matt. We were supposed to be together. Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't **I**_ _say anything…?_

"I'm so sorry," Mimi muttered and crawled into her blankets, covering herself up for a deep sleep. _Far longer than forever, Yamato Ishida, I will love you no matter what happens…_

* * *

_**Eight years later…**_

At her young age of 23 and fresh from her college studies, Mimi felt as if she was in her prime when it came to her career. After moving to Tokyo, she was finally fulfilling her dream by as a creative assistant in one of Japan's leading fashion companies. Her inner and outer beauty had not only stayed with her but have helped her transform into a strong, passionate, and spirited woman.

"Good morning, Tachikawa-san."

Mimi couldn't imagine enjoying her work place as much as she did if it weren't for Miyako Inoue and was always thankful for her fun spirit and friendship. Mimi dumped her work and sketches onto her desk and smiled sweetly, "Good morning, Miyako! Is Michael in yet? I have the new outlines for him to check out."

"Yes, he's in his office finishing up a meeting," Miyako replied then leaned over and grunted at the sight of her desk compared to Mimi's. "Do you always have to be a neat freak, Tachikawa? By the way, what happened to you last night?"

"Excuse me?"

Miyako tapped a pencil on her head, "Do you not remember making a certain promise to a certain best friend that you would meet her at the restaurant for…"

Her mouth froze open, "Oh no! Miyako, please forgive me! I was so busy with getting these sketches finished that I…" She pouted her lips and whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Alright, alright. I forgive you,"laughing, Miyako shrugged. "Well, I was only trying to get you to meet one of Ichijouji-kun's friends. I thought you two might have—"

"Don't even go there,"she raised a finger gave her a warning look. "Miyako, you know how I feel about being set up, besides I'm already content with my life, I've got everything I wanted: a good job, a great house—"

"And no one to share it all with!" Hearing those words, Mimi slowly dropped the papers in her hands and looked down onto the desktop. Her eyes wandering over to a snapshot of when she was still back in Hong Kong with everyone she had loved, but that seemed so long ago…and ancient history was never really one Mimi's strongest subjects.

"How can you say that?"she replied, tucking away loose papers. "What about Michael?"

"Mimi-san!"A gentle voice called from the nearby open office doors; Mimi picked up her head and flashed him a smile. "I hear you have some sketches for me?"

Gathering her things, she nodded and hurriedly paced to his office leaving. She was beaming at the charming young man as she entered and took her place in front of his desk. "Here," she laid the papers on the desk, "I am having a bit of trouble with the blouses though—Michael, it is the middle of winter, who in their right mind would wear these shirts outside in the freezing snow?"

Michael chuckled at her sarcasm remark, "Well, my dear Mimi, I do agree with you on that _but—_make the tops look outstandingly beautiful and people will just have to buy it but then have no choice but to buy our matching, trendy coat with it as well!" he stood up and placed his hands on the desk top.

Mimi pondered, "_But _the coat template you've designed is a bit well…the color, I mean—it's just the sleeves are a _little—"_

"Alright, I get it, I have bashed the winter style," Michael laughed. "So, what have you got, Ms. Tachikawa?"

Grinning, Mimi quickly took over the paperwork and started drawing, "Okay. If you just cut this off—make the sleeves be hangovers and then—you wouldn't have to have a separate coat…viola!" Michael looked over her work and chuckled softly.

"I can see why you're my top agent, Tachikawa-san, you're a born natural," he praised and Mimi couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Miyako shrieked, "He asked you to have dinner at his parents' house! Aiee, Tachikawa-san, do realize how lucky you are?" she said as they walked into the local bakery after work. Mimi shook her head at her friend.

"Oh, Miyako," she said while looking over the selection of pastries, "I've known Michael for over six years now and we've only been dating for at least two years, so I can only think of this date as nothing more than a... a date just like any other. Excuse me, what is this?" she said and pointed underneath the glass covers.

Looking over his shoulder, the clerk hunched over them, "My, you sure know your bread, ma'am, that's my homemade-super-deluxe apple cinnamon mystery rolls. You'll never guess what's in them! A surprise in every bite."

"Wow, sounds delicious indeed!" Mimi exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Mystery rolls, I wonder what's in them. Miya-chan, how about giving these a try?"

"What?" Miyako stared at her. "Mimi, what are you talking about? They are _apple cinnamon _rolls—now can we please get back to you and Michael?"

"Oh, Miyako, how could you possibly know what's in them if you haven't tasted it?" Mimi smiled and stuffed one in her friends' mouth. "Well, what does it taste like?"

"You can never tell until you really bite in," the clerk grinned proudly. "Well now, what filling did you get, Miss?"

_Are these two nuts or something?_ Miyako chewed in frustration, "…apple, cinnamon…they taste like apple cinnamon, like what they're called?"

Mimi slapped her back and caused her to choke a bit, "Miyako, you can't really say what they're all flavored—it's a mystery, haven't you gotten that yet?" she giggled.

"A surprise in every bite, mmhm," the clerk said.

* * *

_Home at last, _Mimi quietly unlocked the door to her cozy apartment home where she had lived in for quite some time now, alone. Placing her keys by the door she slowly made her way to the kitchen, arms hugging two brown bags that she dumped onto the clean counter.

"Okay, now. Cereal here, canned and bottled jars over there," Mimi recited. "And the—oh, hey there, sweets," she said, bending down to pick up a small, white tabby. "What have you been up to this afternoon? Are you hungry?"

Mimi suddenly busied herself with the kitten, fixing up its food and laying it down to watch her it, "Here you go, eat up. Now, since you've bunked with me for a few weeks now don't you think I ought to give you a name by now?" The feline gave her one look that seemed to have been a shrugging gesture.

Letting out a small laugh Mimi began to stroke its ears, "Aw. Now, what should I call you? Moshi? Kimiko? What do you—"she was cut off when the phone suddenly rang. Mimi got up and ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"Tachikawa-san!"

Mimi stifled a laugh, "Miyako, give it a rest, already!"

"But I have to know!" Miyako exclaimed. "And you never told me anything, all you talked the whole way about were those mystery _apple cinnamon _rolls that **taste** just like apple cinnamon rolls!" She grunted when she heard Mimi's hysteric laughter from the other end, "Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone, _for now. _Details tomorrow, woman, or you are buying me lunch!"

"Yes, Miyako. Oh, before I forget, Michael has put me ahead to start on the spring fashion line so I'm going to be busy with paperwork for a while and so I was wondering…"

"If I would take over your other work for you."

"Oh, you would! Oh, I love you! Thank you, Miya-chan!"

* * *

"I have to get to work, kitty, so stay home and be good!" Mimi smiled as she ran out the door. Juggling her coffee, phone, and magazine stack, Mimi silently cursed at her tardiness as she slid through the crowd. _Oh no, I completely forgot that I'm suppose to have dinner with Michael and his parents tonight! _Mimi scolded herself, _how is he expecting me to finish these—oh, wow…_ Mimi quickly stopped and began to admire a wedding dress hung upon the racks in front of the mall window.

"How beautiful," Mimi whispered. "Oh, how I'd love to wear that…someday," Mimi's eyes wandered onto the inside of the store and almost dropped her things when she saw someone familiar, or thought she saw someone familiar. "That can't be! Wait," pushing her face closer to the glass, Mimi looked around for the familiar figure she had seen a few seconds ago. _Where, where did they go? _Mimi looked frantically around when she got nudged in the back.

"Oh. What am I thinking? That was too long ago and I'm a bit stressed with work. You're just hallucinating, Mimi, no time to let my mind wander now…" She chanted as she walked away.

* * *

Giggling, Mimi was carefully led out of the car by Michael, "Michael, where are you taking me?" She asked as he took his hands over her eyes. "You know I really have to finish the spring—"

"Don't you ever stop thinking of work? I told you there is already an agent coming tomorrow to help you," Michael laughed softly and held her close. "Now, could you please just relax and trust me?"

Mimi sighed in defeat, "Yes, I understand. Where exactly are we going?"

"Having dinner at my parents' house was just a starter for our evening, My Mimi, my parents have been dying to meet you after what I told them so now we're doing what _I _want," Michael replied and sighed. "They really adore you, Mimi-Chan, just like I do."

Confused as ever, Mimi asked, "W-what are you saying?" Michael suddenly took his hands off her eyes and Mimi gasped in astonishment. "Oh, Michael…," Breathless, Mimi found herself standing among a park's winter wonderland. Michael had shoveled around the snow, making outrageous designs on the grounds and scattered rose petals everywhere, and decorated a huge tree with glistening lights and under where he prepared a small picnic for them.

Putting his hands into his pockets, Michael rocked onto his heels and admired his work, "Nice, huh? Mimi-Chan, I have something—too—"suddenly he was engulfed and tackled by Mimi's grateful arms, and they fell onto the ground laughing, "To think that I have known you for so long and I still forget how you react to presents and proposals."

Mimi softly laughed as she sat her head on the palm of her hand and stared at him, when his words occurred to her. "Wait…P-proposal?"

Michael grinned and gently leaned in towards her, kissing her softly. He whispered, "Mimi, I've known you for almost six years now and not a day passes that I don't think of how lucky I am to have you. After…after you moved here and told me about how scared you were—about what happened to that guy you—" Mimi quickly looked away and he sighed. "Wow, this is not going as I rehearsed…"

Seeing his downcast face, Mimi's lips curled into a tiny smile, "And what exactly did you rehearse?"

"Mimi," Michael said, "would you please, marry me?"


	5. Winter Surprises

"Aaiiieeee!"

Mimi threw the phone away from her ear when she heard Miyako's piercing shriek. _Maybe telling her was a terrible idea,_ Mimi rubbed her ear and knelt on the ground and reached under her kitchen table to pick the phone back up.

"I'm glad _you a_re more excited than I am!"

"Me? You should be more excited, Mimi-Chan! You're finally getting married—ano, when is it?"

Mimi walked towards her bedroom, she gently patted a black kitten that was sitting on her bed before she walked towards the closet. She thumbed through the different colored fabrics hanging, trying to decide on what she would wear to her dinner with her—it still was new for her to think about—fiancée, "Well, we haven't thought about it yet but Michael's been so thrilled that he is suggesting we get married right after New Years! Can you think of just how much work we would have to finish in time?"

Holding an olive dress and examining herself in the mirror, she sighed at Miyako's next remark, "Work, is that all you ever think about? Mimi, you are getting _married_ and the least you could do is forget about work! Aren't you as excited as Michael, or _me! _I think it is sweet how he wants to be your husband so soon. Oh, I wish Ichijouji-kun would just hurry and propose to me!"

"I wouldn't be in such a rush—I'm not even sure if I made the right decision by saying yes to Michael," Mimi heard herself saying then paused. "I-I mean…Marriage is pretty much the end of Mimi Tachikawa's life, you know…I'll be Mimi Sugai and everything before, will feel as if it never happened."

"Ano…Mimi, what are you talking about?" Miyako asked when her doorbell rang. "Oh, I think that's my cab. I'm sorry, Mimi, if I had known that Michael was going to propose I wouldn't have planned my trip this week!"

"No, it's alright, really. Just be sure to call me when you get there and to have fun," Mimi smiled and slowly hung up. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and bit the edge of her mouth, "I guess this would do for tonight."

* * *

She had been greeted, congratulated, and hugged by too many people that Mimi thought she had reached some sort of quota by the end of the day. She is not entirely fond to have so much attention drawn towards her. _At least they seem real happy for me, _Mimi commented to herself, pausing for a second to stare at her best friend's empty desk before settling herself down to her own. Magazines, documents, and sketches were flung onto her table into a huge pile, though as Mimi prepared to sort them out a certain photo on her desk had caught her eye. She picked up it up, looking at the photo of Michael standing in front of a fountain, and Mimi couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Michael attempting to cram an entire ice cream cone down inside his mouth and the reaction he had from how cold it was.

"What is wrong with me?" She scowled and lied back on her chair, biting down on her fountain pen, "I am happy; the happiest I have ever been and yet I can't seem to show it. Something feels strange...I can't help but feel like something is missing still."

Mimi propped up her elbows and rested her chin on top of her fingers. She stared pensively at the wall for a long time, searching for the source of her undeniable uneasiness, when her thoughts wandered back to a memory she stored safely and deeply in the back of her mind.

"It's not possible. I still can't be attached to him after all this time…it's been too long. I've moved on with my life, and he's gone." Mimi took a deep breath and shook her head. _I need to stop, _she told herself, _it must be the feeling of being homesick. This is about to end, because tonight I will finally get to see my parents again when they visit to meet Michael's parents. And this feeling will go away now when I see my family again. And my love._

* * *

"Snow!" An excited look on her face, Mimi threw on her coat as she stepped out of the building and out onto the streets. The bright lights of the city mixed with the falling snowflakes lightened her spirits. Lifting her free hand, Mimi smiled widely as a few snowflakes floated down onto her fingers. _The snow always brings me such wonderful memories…I wonder what Shoji is doing, right this second. _

"Well," she tugged on her collar to cover herself more. "Whatever it is, I sure could use her buying me a hot cocoa like she used to," She laughed when the huge Tokyo tower caught her eye, flashing the time of ten before seven. "Oh dear, Michael and everyone else must be waiting for me already! I better hurry."

With the thought of her beloved and her missed parents waiting for her, Mimi happily walked through the crowds without hesitation. Her heels clicked whenever she managed to run, but as she preparing to cross the street Mimi caught a glimpse of something that immediately made her stop and gasp.

There, across the intersection, standing in the middle of the crowds with his head hanging back to gaze at the sky... Could it be? Was she imagining things or dreaming or was it—no, it was!

It was Yamato Ishida!

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Michael looked at his watch again and sighed, "Tachikawa-san, where are you?" he turned his head to the waiting parents. "I am so sorry everyone. I'm sure Mimi's on her way."

"She's twenty minutes late, do you think something has happened?" Mrs. Tachikawa stood up, concerned for her daughter. "Mimi would never be late for anything without telling anyone. Michael?"

Placing a hand on her, Mrs. Sugai smiled gently at the worried woman, "Please, Sariko, she is probably just running late, I'm sure she is alright. Surely she's anxious to finally have her parents here."

Sariko Tachikawa smiled and took her hand, sitting back down with her husband, "Yes, Mimi would never worry us like this for no reason. I just hope she hurries before I start having a panic attack again," she laughed so forcefully that the others had to muster a laughter to comfort themselves, too.

Not paying them any heed, Michael walked over and looked out the apartment window. He frowned while watching the street for any sign of her; _she'll show up, I know she will._

* * *

Mimi's eyes began to overflow with tears and as much as she tried she couldn't keep her smile from showing. Again and again she told herself that it could just be a dream but her first ever encounter with Yamato Ishida keep racing back in her mind. She couldn't seem to move, it was like everything just stopped, somewhere from the bottom of her mind was just screaming for her feet to move, to run to him and dive into his arms once again after the long and painful years.

He was older and taller now, but the way he looked standing there was a close resemblance to the image Mimi had in her memory. The people passing by him didn't so much take a second glance at the young man standing with his eyes towards the sky, just staring up in wonder at the sky and watching every flake of snow falling. _So long…he hasn't changed one bit, _she said to herself when Yamato then began walking away.

"—wait, Yamato. _Wait_!" Mimi called out but he didn't seem to hear her. She took a step forward, then two as she walked to the middle of the road, and then three as her feet broke into a run as she kept trying to call his name, but Yamato wasn't even hearing her shouts and was walking farther from her sight. _Can't he hear me? _She almost lost her balance as she kept pushing her way through the crowd.

"_Yamato!_" she yelled as loud as she can but failed; only causing others to give her annoyed glances. "I'm sorry, please let me through—Excuse me, Yamato!" she shouted when she finally got out of the busy line. Frantically turning her head towards every direction, Mimi felt despondent when she realized that she had lost him, and the familiar feeling of aching began to grow inside her chest. She decided to keep running.

After hours of searching, Mimi started to feel exhausted and terribly cold, the numbing in her toes stretching over her legs. Breathing heavily, she staggered through the snow and noticed that the crowd of people had thinned incredibly, signaling the late evening. Her hope getting crushed by every heavy step she trudged, her body settled on collapsing onto a bench near a bus stop. The harsh cold seeped into her, her legs began to feel so rigid that she had to pull them close to her numbing body. _Sleepy, I feel so sleepy, _she thought as her eyelids began to fall.

She was too exhausted to cry, but it was the only thing her body could do after her long excursion, "I-I don't understand," her teeth chattered with every word that came out. "He was there, I-I s-s-aw him, like the very first time we met. He was real, after all these years. Matt..."

People would pass by but no one stopped to ask her if she was alright, to them this woman was just another fool left to spend another night drowning in their mistakes. _He didn't even hear me calling him, it really seemed like I was chasing a ghost,_ she shook her head in disbelief. "Why …after all these years, I thought you were dead. And now that I found you again, I," with yet another aching heart, hugging her shoulders Mimi broke down altogether, crying for all the things she hadn't cried for.

* * *

Michael banged his fists onto the wall, surprising both pairs of parents. Quickly his mother rushed to him but Michael gently shook her off.

"I don't understand! Where could Mimi be," Mr. Tachikawa asked. "She knows how important this night is for all of us and yet she chooses this time to be late…Do you think she's in some kind of danger? Maybe we should call the police she might be—"

Mr. Sugai cut in, "But wouldn't she call us? Maybe she forgot and went on home."

"Mimi would never forget about tonight!" Sariko protested and held onto her husband. "What if she really is in danger, I better go call the—"as she was about to reach for the phone when the door opened. "Oh, Mimi, darling!"

"Mimi!—what in the world," Michael's eyes widened as a pale and almost frozen Mimi walked in. Her eyes hollow and tears incessantly streaming down her face, Mimi kept on walking as if no one was there, and stopped just in the middle of the room. Michael ran towards her, "Mimi, I was so worried. What took you so long? Mimi?"

The girl stood there as if she were already dead. Her father went up to her and shook her, "Mimi, speak to me? My, she's, her skin's dead cold! Mimi!" Both mothers quickly gasped and ran to fetch her blankets while Michael tried talking to her. "Let's take her to your room, Michael, let her lie down and..."

Michael shook his head, "Mimi, please talk to me," he pleaded, looking straight into her eyes. "What happened? Are you alright!"

Cold, scared and grief-stricken, finally—as if it hurt to talk—Mimi choked out her words, "I don't know…" and fainted into her beloved's arms.

* * *

Three days after her incident, Mimi refused to listen to anybody and started going back to work, busying herself even more with deadlines. Michael, hurting to see her like this tried reasoning with her but all he ever got in return was Mimi's hollow voice and lack of energy. That day, Mimi was again finding herself thinking back to the other night…

_How can it be, they all said he was dead, _she recalled, _he couldn't have just. What if it weren't really him? What if I was just not able to completely let go that he haunts me even through my eyes, now…_

"Oh, Mimi-Chan, could you come see me for a second?" Michael asked from his office. Mimi nodded and followed.

As Michael went on about the spring fashion line, Mimi kept finding herself recalling back to the night with Yamato, then back to Shoji's confession and Yamato's death. Each memory stinging her, she shook her head and looked outside his office and her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Ano, Mimi? Is something the matter?" Michael asked.

"Matt…" Mimi whispered. Indeed it was him; of all irony there he was, conversing with one of Mimi's co-workers. "Michael, who is that guy!" she exclaimed and pointed to Yamato.

Michael scratched his cheek, "Oh, um, that's Matt uh, I'm not really sure of his last name but the company just hired him. He's going to be working with your group with the Spring line—Mimi?" but before he could interrupt once more Mimi had jumped out of her chair and ran out when she saw the blonde leaving. "Mimi!"

"Eh, Yamato—Matt!" she called and smiled when he finally turned around, but her smile fell when the elevator doors closed at the same moment. "Arrgh, wait!"

"Sumimasen," Mimi politely said as she reached the lobby, still searching for him. With luck on her side, Mimi spotted him just by the entrance. A huge smile came across her face. "Matt!"

He turned and flashed a small smile as she reached him, "Oh, hello. May I help you?" he asked, Mimi stared at him in total disbelief, he didn't recognize her.

"You…You don't even remember me," she whispered, her hands falling to her sides, feeling she was about to cry. "Yamato, it's me—Mimi, don't you remember?"

Matt arched a brow, "Ano, um," he grinned apologetically. "I'm sorry, Miss, but I honestly don't remember your name. And, did you just call me Yamato?" Mimi felt like she just took a huge blow when all the sudden a voice call out from behind her.

"Matt!" Mimi turned around and gasped at the girl she saw running. Matt chuckled as the woman tackled him with a hug which he gladly returned. Mimi stood frozen and looked at the familiarity—even though her hair had grown longer, Mimi still recognized her voice and her face when she turned to look at Mimi.

"I…" Mimi stuttered. "Shoji."


	6. Winter's Unpleasantries

Mimi picked her head up when she heard her phone ringing. Digging her glove into her coat she took a glance at the Caller ID as Michael's before shutting it off— the last person she would want to explain things to now was her fiancee. Sighing, Mimi rang the doorbell to apartment C14.

"Tachikawa?"

"Hi," Mimi held her hand up. "Miyako, is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

A little baffled, Miyako quickly took her friend's load and ushered her in.

"Talk about a rough day," Miyako exclaimed as Mimi accepted the warm cup of coffee that was handed to her. Mimi simply nodded and curled herself on the couch. Together the both of them sighed and shared in the settling silence. Bringing her cup close enough so that steam brought warmth to her face, Mimi tried bringing to mind every soar, every tired muscle in her body that could make her fall asleep—anything beats recalling what had happened that day.

"And so after you were reunited with Shoji, you just walked away?" Mimi nodded and quickly rubbed her eye. "Why, I would like to give her a piece of rnrnn…" her vulgar intentions trailed off.

"I was scared," she replied, scratching her forehead. "I just, how was I to react? I couldn't face them! I can't. I don't know what more of a shock was, finding out that Matt had been alive all these years, or that all those years Shoji had been with him."

"Sounds like a good soap-opera to me."

Mimi stifled a smile and tucked her hair behind her ears, "What do you think I should do now? And Michael is probably so frustrated with me for running away, again. Oh, no, I forgot about Michael…" Miyako reached out and gave Mimi's hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

The moment Michael saw Mimi walking in he rushed towards her but Mimi held the papers she carried up to serve as a wall between them, meeting his pained look with her uncompromising voice.

"Michael," she closed her eyes, "I know what you're going to say but I ask, please, I don't want to talk about it. Not right now, I have some work to do."

Michael opened his mouth to protest but was called immediately by an assistant, he reached for Mimi's arm, "Alright, but we will talk, there's something going on with you…the man I told you about, who's going to be working with you, he's down in the lounge waiting. I think it would be good if you go out today; I made reservations for you both at a nearby café." Mimi nodded and heaved a huge sigh as Michael slid pass her before she continued walking when she was also met by Miyako.

"What?" Mimi asked when she saw her expression.

"Nothing," Miyako nodded in understanding and turned to leave, but also gave Mimi a wink and a huge grin. "I saw that gentleman in the lounge for you—you should definitely not keep him waiting, and who knows, he might help get your mind off you-know-who."

Mimi continued down a hallway until she came to the glass door with its black painted letters reading 'Main Lounge'. She pushed the door open, "Sir, I'm truly sorry if I have kept you waiting!"

"Don't worry, I was almost late coming in myself," Recognizing that voice Mimi's wide eyes looked up from her papers to see Matt sitting in the chair in front of her. He smiled and stood up with his arm reached out, "Tachikawa Mimi, am I right? I've heard a lot of great things about you. I'm—"

"Yamato Ishida," she finished for him. Taking short breathes, she subconsciously shook his hand, unable to close her mouth and stop from staring.

Matt tilted his head, "Yamato? Oh, I knew you seemed familiar!" Mimi then smiled widely thinking he finally remembered her. "You were that woman who called after me yesterday, am I right?"

Feeling her heart sink back down, Mimi chose not to fight it and nodded, "Yes that was me — ah, look, why don't we get out of here? There's this coffee house down by the corner and we could chat about the sketches for the fashion line there."

"That sounds terrific!"

* * *

Mimi nervously stole glances at Matt as he ordered coffee from the waitress. _This is all too strange, in a way it feels like I'm having coffee with the dead, _she made a gurgling noise that managed to catch Matt's attention, and he asked her if she was alright.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she waved her hand in defense. "You were saying something to me earlier, Yamato—I mean, Matt?"

Matt gave her a quizzical look but dismissed it just as quick, "Alright, well, I thought we'd get started by me showing you some of the terms my company would want to see next spring—if that was alright with you," Mimi nodded strongly and he continued by taking out a few documents for her to look over. After a while the awkwardness for Mimi went away as they got more involved in their work and planning, they were swapping ideas non-stop as if they've long been business partners and the past was merely left as it were, up until the conversation began to get more personal.

Mimi let out a laugh, Matt nodded and drank his third cup of coffee, "And they didn't argue with you when you told them about your career plans?"

"Not at all," Matt shook his head, rubbing his thumb on the side of his cup. "My parents said they knew I would be doing great things, they had full confidence in letting me go out in the world right after college."

"That's amazing. My parents…I almost had to bribe them into letting me move in Japan. I mean, yes, they also had full confidence in me but they thought I was still a bit unstable after… oh! I'm sorry, my mind escaped me."

"Go on," Matt insisted with a curious look, "after what?"

Looking up from the table, Mimi's eyebrows were knitted together and her face appeared very hesitant. _How am I to tell him of what happened after his accident? After I thought he was dead, he already might think I was a bit strange after yesterday. Still, if Shoji hadn't told him anything, I could work around it so he'd remember._ "Well, you see, I had lost this really good friend of mine during High school; he got into a car accident."

"Oh. I'm so sad for you…"

"Yes, well, it took a long time to recover from it," Mimi shrugged and looked down at her hands; he hadn't mentioned anything about his car accident. She proceeded to look at her hands. "I guess I was on a one way track, spiraling down, my parents were afraid that they'd lose me, too. So even though I started getting back up on my feet they still doubted my emotional stabilities. But you know, that's the dramas of high school for you," she mustered a chuckle. "But anyway, I would say moving to Japan was a change greatly needed."

"Where are you from originally?" Matt asked and when Mimi answered Hong Kong, a smile appeared on his face. "Ah, Hong Kong, I've heard amazing stuff about that place, I plan to visit someday."

"Oh, how do you know so much about it?" Mimi asked, leaning in with a smile.

And Matt, once again, caused a frown to make it on Mimi's face by replying, "My girlfriend, Shoji, she's from Hong Kong, too. Is something wrong? Miss Tachikawa?"

"Shoji…that woman from yesterday afternoon."

"Why, yes, that was her," Matt said and added. "Do you know her? You both seemed equally surprised to see each other, but when you ran off well, we were both pretty worried that we had done something wrong."

Upon hearing so, Mimi's face turned sour and she said coldly, "Oh, worried, was she?"

Catching her sudden mood swing, Matt was about to say something when their table began to vibrate some from his cell phone. "Oh, excuse me," he apologized and checked the Called ID. "I'm sorry, Miss Tachikawa, I'm afraid I must be going now. It was very nice talking one-on-one with you and I hope to see you tomorrow."

As he was beginning to pack his things, leaving the phone open and unattended, Mimi's eyes couldn't help but wander to see whose name had appeared. _Shoji, _she watched in disappointment as Matt got up to leave, giving her a smile she had returned, and was gone to meet Shoji. Mimi stayed and sat there for an hour or two, having had at least a week's salary worth of coffee exhaustion finally seeped into her body and forced her to go home.

"Girlfriend, she's his girlfriend," Mimi's lip quivered and frost blew out from her mouth as she spoke, nearing her street. The dry ground attracted her eyes and the snow kept her body busy, but Shoji occupied all of her mind. _I still can't believe Shoji would hide him from me for so long when she **knew**__ how much Matt and I cared for each other, nothing can justify her stealing him away from me. _Mimi grimaced, when her eyes fell upon some shattered glass on the ground and bounced off scattered fragments of light that illuminated from the store window beside her, but what made Mimi look up from the ground was the object it reflected. Her lips formed a tiny smile and Mimi walked closer and put her hands on the window, admiring the wedding dress she had seen the other day.

"Hu—oh," her eyes dilated and her head gave a sudden lift when she realized what she was beginning to daydream about: walking down the aisle with the very same dress, and Yamato Ishida waiting to receive her hand. Mimi quickly pushed back and shook her head, "This is wrong, I am already in love with someone I shouldn't be waiting for Matt anymore!" she bit her lip to quiet herself. _I'm right, this isn't high school anymore, I am a grown woman who can and should learn to control her feelings. Although my feelings and Shoji's betrayal are two different things; it's her I need to confront._

The lights to the window suddenly went off and a blind was being pulled down before her eyes, Mimi had guessed that it was closing time considering the rest of the stores around her began to follow this one's example and the street lights were coming on. Sighing, Mimi retreated and followed the way the lamps' began.

* * *

The following day, Mimi had been sent out with a team for the day and so she had to swing by her work building late that night to pick up the rest of her work. She reached the elevator and got in, pressed the correct floor button and watched the door slowly slide close.

"Wait!" Before the doors completely closed a purse was interpolated; it was Shoji. "Ahh…" her mouth slanted and complemented the disgruntled look Shoji had on her face when she saw Mimi, who, while in the same state of shock, just watched Shoji step in with her. Awkward silence settled in.

"Matt tells me you are working together," Shoji said nonchalantly.

Mimi glanced at the floor numbers, "Mmhm." her fingers tightening their grip on her bag. Quietly, Mimi studied Shoji; the giddy schoolgirl she knew as Shoji was definitely not the same woman she was looking at now. Shoji looked fierce, _and so cold, _Mimi thought when she took note of the business suit Shoji wore, _she's changed a lot_. Another moment of silence passed before the elevator doors opened and Shoji stepped out in front of Mimi, but before she did she gave her a sharp look.

"Don't try anything foolish with him, Mimi, you'll only get disappointed."

"Excuse me?" Mimi stepped out to face her. "Shoji, how can you even say that when you have been the one lying and hiding him all these years? Did you even tell him what really happened to him?" so many questions were filling her head.

Tilting her head back, Shoji acted as if she were surprised of what Mimi had said, "_Hiding him?_ Mimi, if you recall it was you who lied and hid what you were feeling. It was you who watched me humiliate myself in front of Yamato while you tried to take him behind my back! What kind of friend is that?"

"That is not fair, Shoji," Mimi defended. "I… I didn't plan anything; I never tricked anyone into liking me especially Matt! But you… how could you, Shoji? You knew what I was going through then, why didn't you ever tell me he was alive?" her voice was a bit unstable now and Mimi's eyes started to water.

Seeing this only got Shoji frustrated and so she exclaimed, "Oh, grow up, Mimi! You haven't changed; you are still stuck into thinking the world bends itself to make only you happy. You think I hid Yamato from you? That day when I called you to meet me, I was going to tell you that Yamato survived, but it was your own fault for choosing to lock yourself in pity."

"You're a liar!"

"Liar! If anyone is the liar here it's you, Mimi Tachikawa," Shoji pointed. "It's your fault you are where you are but Yamato is with me now and you can't change that. Do everyone a favor, grow up and move on!" and with those parting words, Shoji stormed away leaving Mimi rendered speechless.

* * *

As time passed, the weather surely did, also. But Mimi could barely wait to escape the troubles of winter and into the loving hands of spring; the break from work to spend Thanksgiving with Michael, Miyako and the family was something Mimi was definitely felt thankful for.

It was still very cold and Mimi could see her breath every time she sighed. Thankful for her gloves, she picked up her steaming cup and gazed out the window.

"Mimi?" Looking up, Mimi was surprised to see Matt. He chuckled, "This certainly is a surprise, I have not seen you in a while. How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Matt! It was wonderful," Mimi smiled before she realized how dingy she must've appeared in her knitted sweater and ruffled hair hidden beneath a hat. She expected to just blend in with the crowd today and chose to huddle herself against the isolated corner. "So, uhm, do you come here often?"

Matt nodded and took the seat opposite of her, "I wasn't much of a coffee person but I've discovered it's crucial if I expect to keep my job and sanity in Tokyo." Mimi laughed. "So, how are things with you and the wedding plans?"

Mimi's face lit up, "Oh, it's been so wonderful! I kind of wish the wedding date wasn't so early so I would have more time to organize though. But what can I say? This is what a girl waits and dreams about her whole life, and Michael, well he's…" she flashed him a tiny smile and averted her eyes. She was feeling torn again. "I swear, I sometimes wonder how he can stand me when we can be so different."

"What do you mean?"

A short, silly laugh escaped Mimi and she met Matt's eyes, "Well, for instance, I'm not sure if you've noticed but I can be a bit of a work-a-holic sometimes—"

"_Sometimes?_" He chuckled when Mimi scowled at him. "Hey, I'm just making observations here."

"Yes, well… I love my work and I love fashion. But Michael, he's almost the exact opposite," Mimi sighed. "He can be so carefree—one of the good ones, you know. It seems like nothing ever shakes him up."

"Except you," Mimi quickly met his eyes. Matt smiled at her. "That's love, Mimi. The whole cliché of how opposites attract, it's just two people realizing their love is more important than the petty differences. People who are willingly to work at it so they can keep on loving each other."

Mimi smiled, "You know, that's absolutely right." They held each other's gazes for a moment that it almost seemed like a crime. A small chuckle escaped both their lips and when Mimi thought it was the perfect time to tell him the truth something happened in Matt's eyes and he immediately directed his eyes towards something else, as if trying to dismiss something.

"Do you need a refill? How about a bagel?" Matt began to get up.

"No, um, it's alright," she followed and he sat back down. Matt let out a stifled cough as the awkward moment sank in. Mimi couldn't tell herself that she wasn't enjoying this; something in Matt's eyes earlier gave her a reassuring hope about their future. She cleared her throat, "Have you ever read from Hitoshi Matsumoto?"

The question seemed to have knocked him out of a trance, "Huh—what?"

Mimi gestured and smiled, "Hitoshi Matsumoto. He's supposed to be this really well-known comedian and author in Japan. Miyako keeps raving about how funny he is and how I should read his books."

"Oh, yes, I've heard of him. He's great, you should check him out sometime," Matt replied nonchalantly and Mimi agreed quietly before turning her head towards the window. At the corner of her eye though, she enjoyed watching him take a hold of his coffee and do the same. _This is kind of nice, _she said to herself, _us talking and being friends like we did long ago._

Matt cleared his throat and put out his hand, "Mimi, do you ever think—"he was cut off and both their heads turned to look up at Michael standing beside their table.

"Oh, hello, Michael," Mimi exclaimed and exchanged smiles with her fiancé.

Michael leaned down and kissed her before glancing at Matt, "Matt Ishida," he smiled. "It's nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Mr. Sugai," Matt replied when he stood up to shake the man's hand. He passed a quick glance to Mimi. "Well, I better be heading home now."

"Oh, don't leave on my behalf," Michael put in and gestured for him to sit. "Please join us, Matt."

Matt grinned sheepishly and shook his head, "Thank you but I really should be getting home now. Miss Mimi, it's been a pleasure, as always," he smiled her way.

Mimi could tell her cheeks grew faint red and nodded quickly. Michael patted Matt on the back, "Well, maybe another time then. I enjoy getting to know the people I work with, maybe you can join me and some co-workers in a game of tennis sometime."

"Yes, sir, that would be great," Matt replied, he gave both a quick nod and left.

Taking Matt's old seat, Michael smiled at Mimi, "A nice guy, that Matt, a respectable worker, too. So, what is new with you this morning?"

Mimi shrugged, "Oh, nothing."


	7. Winter Findings

Michael watched her from across the dinner table. He had decided to stop talking seeing as how Mimi's mind was off wandering again. He took note of the small routine she had began to make; her fingers slowly tracing the rim of her glass before she picks it up, swirls its contents around, then puts the glass back down and sighs as she starts over. Finally, Michael decided to ask her if something was bothering her.

"You have hardly touched your food."

Mimi looked up as a waiter re-filled her glass then turned her gaze to Michael, "Oh, I'm sorry. I had a big lunch today so I'm not very hungry," she smiled.

Michael shook his head, "It's not just dinner, Mimi, you've been behaving strange the past several days. That incident with our parents and your sudden impulsive reactions, it's not like you..." Mimi shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "and I hope you don't think I'm just complaining but lately, it seems that you have been distancing yourself from me."

"I am sorry…" Mimi replied softly, looking down. Michael, sensing her guilt and sincerity, reached out and took her hand. She looked up, "Michael, you have been so good to me. I think I'm just overwhelmed with everything that's been going on."

Giving her a smile and a squeeze on the hand, Michael nodded, "I understand. But if we're going to get married you have got to stop putting so many burdens on yourself, Mimi, and let me help you. That's just how a relationship works."

"Right, Michael. I—"Michael followed her gaze and he spotted Matt and a blonde woman approaching.

Matt stopped short beside their table and nodded his head in politeness, "Mr. Sugai, what a nice coincidence," he looked towards Mimi and smiled. "Good evening, Miss Tachikawa." Mimi blushed and politely nodded in return.

Michael stood up and shook Matt's hand, "Please, formality is not necessary, Ishida. And who may your lovely date be?"

Gently pushing Shoji out from behind him, Matt said, "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Shoji Aikido. Shoji, this is Michael Sugai, and I trust you already know Mimi Tachikawa."

Shoji gladly shook Michael's hand, "Why, yes, Matt has told me a lot about you!" she greeted, barely paying attention to Mimi's presence. Mimi felt her cheeks get hot; _I got to call him 'Matt' long before she did, _she was so occupied with her temper that what Shoji said next caught her off guard. "Matt has told me all about how much time he and Mimi have been spending so much together working on this project. You must be so proud."

Michael's eyebrow perked up and he glanced at Mimi, "Of course… they are doing an excellent job."

"Well," Matt took Shoji's hand and began to lead her away, "we shouldn't take up any more of your time. Have a pleasant night," he said as they were led to their table. Shoji peeked behind them to Mimi as she began to giggle at something Matt said, hooking her arm with his. Mimi scrunched her nose and dug her fork into her plate.

* * *

"But was that absolutely necessary for you to say?" Matt asked, turning his gaze from the road and to Shoji. They were on their way home from dinner.

Crossing her arms, Shoji pursed her lips, "Well, it wasn't like I was lying when I said it." Matt let out a small chuckle as he took her hand and gently kissed it, asking for her forgiveness. "I don't trust her. Ever since we were in high school, Mimi would always manage to get everything she wanted and everyone on her side without much work."

"Shoji, that was a long time ago. From what I have seen, Mimi Tachikawa seems like a nice person."

"Don't you see? She's already found a way to snare you into that web of hers," Shoji exclaimed and threw her arms up in frantic gesticulation. Matt shook his head as he stopped the car and slowly got out, walking over to the distressed Shoji's side. Opening the door for her, he offered her his hand which she avoided by crossing her arms as she stepped out of the car. She was not done yet, "Another thing, I am not in favor of you and her being sent on that business trip, in a different city, _all alone!_"

Matt threw up his arms, "That wasn't our decision! Shoji," he sighed, gently pulling her close to him, "you are my girlfriend, you just need to trust me."

"I do," she mumbled. "But just remember… she likes you. I can tell by the way she looks at you that she's interested in you."

"They are engaged. I highly doubt she will have feelings for me."

"It's not just that. I know Mimi Tachikawa. At some point, and I know she is… she is going to tell you that you look like her first love."

Matt's head tilted back and he looked at her with perplexity, but Shoji's eyes seemed to have been staring back at him, asking for some sort of guarantee that he will take her words seriously. In response to her question, Matt smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

_You're not going to get him this time, Mimi._

* * *

Relief didn't come immediately when Mimi saw her apartment as the car was turning into her subdivision. The awkward silence that followed her and Michael through dinner and the ride home was enough to make Mimi want to jump out of the car while it was moving, just to escape the tension Shoji's statement caused between them. She looked over to Michael when he turned the engine off.

_Why isn't he saying anything, _Mimi wondered as she watched him fiddle with his keys, _I know he's upset, why can't he ever tell me when he is? _Her thoughts gradually wandered to Yamato Ishida and Mimi mumbled a soft goodnight to Michael before opening the door.

"Wait," he said, finally. He met Mimi's confused look and breathed. "I want you to continue working with Ishida." He continued before she could question him. "I encourage you to, Mimi, so that you can finally convince yourself that Matt Ishida is not Yamato."

* * *

"Hurry up! Let's get a move on, people!" Miyako waved her bags in the air as she clambered into the cable car. Mimi herself managed to jump in right before the doors closed and the transport began moving. Thankfully, she thought to herself, this train to Kawasaki was not very crowded. She spotted Miyako sitting down and moved towards her.

Miyako was busy trying to get her phone to work, "Do you think they have phones where we're staying, Tachikawa?"

"I'm sure they do, Miyako, besides Kawasaki is not that far from Tokyo."

"Well, just to be safe I'm going to ask the driver if he knows where I can buy some telephone cards."

Mimi quickly tucked her feet in as Miyako moved past her, "Miyako, wait. I'm sure…" she shook her head as Miyako was already much into her mission to hear her.

"She's a persistent one," Matt said as he settled into the seat facing Mimi. They both turned to watch Miyako's behavior, thinking to themselves how interesting this trip might turn out and asking themselves what kind of trouble they got themselves into when they asked Miyako Inoue to be on their team for the spring line project.

Mimi smiled, "Oh, she is that." She turned her attention towards Matt, although not meaning to gaze at him for so long that he would notice and ask her if there was something on his face or some sort. She shook her head, her cheeks a faint red. "I was just thinking… I haven't seen you in casual clothing before. You look good—nice."

"Oh. Thank you. As do you, Miss Mimi," he replied and looked out to the window. Her comment had reminded him of the things Shoji warned him about, but the Mimi Tachikawa she described was not the Mimi Tachikawa he perceived this woman sitting in front of him to be. Matt took a quick glimpse of her at the corner of his eye, unable to admit that her comment had also been a welcomed one.

* * *

Mimi laughed; she couldn't help it, Matt's sarcasm and excitement in telling his stories made even the most serious moments seem light and amusing. They haven't really been talking about things of great significance, mostly work and the weather and a few college adventures, but neither of them could stop smiling even about that.

"And did you and your friends get caught?" she asked.

Matt had on a rakish smile and turned towards the bar, "We almost did, _but _I think I'd prefer to keep that part of the story to myself, especially since you are a lady."

"So just because I'm a lady, huh?" Mimi scowled jokingly at him.

Shrugging, Matt grabbed a plate of food and Mimi followed suit, "I think it would be polite of me to save you the blushes, Miss Mimi."

Mimi laughed, "Thank you for the consideration," she replied sarcastically, although looking at him smiling at her, Mimi had trouble recalling a time when Yamato Ishida didn't make her blush.

"Excuse me, bartender, how about another round over here?" Miyako grinned widely while pointing to the empty pitcher. She saw Mimi and pulled her down to sit, pushing a shot glass in her hand. "Drink up, Mimi-chan!"

Sitting down, Matt and Mimi looked at each other before apologizing to their customers who shared the table with them. They laughed in embarrassment of their friend but realized that the rest of the table was joining Miyako in her thirst for a good time. To justify herself, Miyako said that it was only right to celebrate their successful business deal and treat their clients to a good time by going out to dinner and buying a few, or several, as Mimi noted, drinks. Not long after, both Matt and Mimi began taking the roles of designated guides…

_Ow! _Matt cringed as the collision between his thigh and the table caused shooting pains in his leg. Careful as not to hit slumbering Miyako, he used his foot to tap the door closed and proceeded to enter her bedroom where he carefully laid her in. Miyako managed to let out a small burp towards Matt's face, the stench of alcohol was enough to make Matt feel woozy.

"Pleasant dreams, Miyako," he gently closed the door. He looked up and found Mimi who had also fallen asleep on chair. Matt saw that his duty was not over and picked her up and ended up placing her on the longer sofa, placing a blanket over her which she had no trouble getting acquainted with. _Harmless_, Matt smiled as he looked at her sleeping peacefully; _you girls are definitely making me earn my pay._ He rolled up his sleeves and ruffled his hair, a huge yawn escaping his lips as he headed towards the door.

* * *

Bringing her hand beside her head, Mimi propped herself up, blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness and listen for where the footsteps were coming from. In an instant, she saw the back of someone familiar walking towards the door, "Yamato. Yamato… Yamato, I love you …" her eyes closed.

"Huh," hearing her calling him that name again, Matt turned around and took a few steps towards her, enough for the soft light to hit both their faces. It took him a moment to think of what to do but Matt decided to take a seat beside her and gently shook her shoulder. Mimi's eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him before whispering the name again.

"You keep calling me that. Why?" he asked.

Realizing that she wasn't dreaming, Mimi sat up slowly, her hair tousled and curling around her neck, she stared straight at him. He could tell she was a little shook up, he assumed it was just the alcohol.

"I…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. _I should take this chance now, it might be the only one I'll have, _she thought, trying to remember the things she rehearsed to tell him, and then she met his eyes. Looking at him now, the way his blue eyes still made her heart skip a dozen beats… Mimi couldn't hold herself any longer and kissed him. To her dismay, Matt's hands found their way to her shoulders and he pushed her away. Her eyes searched his for a moment, hoping the feeling of her lips brushing against his would stir a memory locked inside him.

"Miss… Mimi … what are you doing?" his voice held no hope for her, and the way Matt looked at her made her stomach tighten.

"You used to just call me Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa, remember," she said. "Don't you remember going to Yokuda together, Yamato? We would always eat lunch together and you would sometimes walk me home!"

Matt shook his head and began to pull away, "I don't know what you're talking about. I think you're mistaken, I'm not this person that you keep calling."

"—But you are! Didn't Shoji tell you anything? We were all in the same class together," Mimi tugged on his sleeve. Her emotions were strong and tears spilled over her eyes. "They all told me you died but even after eight years I couldn't bring myself to really accept it! Please, Yamato, try to remember!" he had stood up now, all the while shaking his head.

He looked at her, looking sad for her, even confused, "I am sorry, I… I'm not—I'm about to get engaged." It seemed like there was more he was wanting to say, but instead Matt patted Mimi on her shoulder, bid her a good night and walked out the door.

* * *

Miyako yawned and stretched her back, "Woo, I would say we did well in Kawasaki. Wouldn't you agree, Mimi?"

Placing her luggage down, Mimi replied quietly, "Yes… we did."

After counting their bags, Miyako looked around, "Where is Matt? The car will be here any minute, is he still not up yet?"

"I'll go get him," Mimi offered and jogged back inside the hotel. She found Matt conversing with a local as he came out of the gift shop; they met near the entrance doors. "Hi," she smiled and he nodded respectfully in return. She could sense that he was feeling confused with how to behave around her. "Matt. I'm sorry," _I messed this opportunity up so badly._ "The way I behaved last night was definitely, reckless and unprofessional… not to mention embarrassing," she let out a tiny laugh in attempt to make it sound better but Matt remained impassive. Mimi sighed; _I might as well leave this alone for now._ "I... I normally don't get drunk and I am sorry that you had to be at the receiving end of my problems."

Matt seemed to understand, "I accept your apology."

"And," she continued, "If it's alright with you, I do want to work on maintaining a professional relationship." _Even if I really actually don't want that._

"Of course," he nodded and smiled a bit. "But know that you can find a friend in me, too, Mimi." This brought a huge smile to her face and she nodded but then took notice of the item he was carrying. "Oh, I almost forgot… I found this book by Hitoshi Matsumoto in that gift shop."

"Oh," Mimi said and was surprised when he handed it to her. "Matt, I…thank you," she said as she began to flip around the pages and stopped at the first page, seeing where he had written her name. She looked up at Matt as he was grabbing his bag.

"So you don't lose it," he answered and started to walk outside.

Mimi held the book close to her, "Thank you…"

* * *

It was well past nightfall when Mimi, Miyako, and Matt stepped off the cable car. Immediately Mimi noticed Matt and Shoji, watching them share an affectionate hug and as she helped him with his things.

"Mimi!" Michael exclaimed when he saw her. He wasted no time in engulfing her in his arms. "I've missed you, my love," he said smiling down at her and gently kissing her forehead.

Mimi smiled, "I missed you, too. Michael—"

"You are going to be so proud of me, Mimi-chan," he was clearly excited, too, and helped placed her bags into the trunk. "I think I found the most beautiful place in Japan to have our wedding at. You will love it!"

"That's great," she tried to say as loud as she could but only managed a soft whisper.

"Oh, Matt, wait!" Matt turned around halfway into the car. Miyako walked up to him and shook his hand. "I almost forgot to thank you for taking care of me last night. I swear I didn't mean to get so carried away like that! But I appreciate your helping me!"

Matt shrugged and smiled, "Well, I am glad you're feeling better, Inoue-san. You and Miss Mimi sure had an interesting night."

Miyako looked at him confused, "Mimi? What are you talking about? She never drinks!" she laughed and Matt now wore the look of the confused. "Yes, you can call me the devil's advocate when I try to get Tachikawa-san to loosen up but it's a difficult job."

"Oh."

"Well, I better go, Ichijouji is waiting. Oh, and have a happy Christmas!"

"You, too… Inoue-san," he replied but she had already walked away and then his eyes wandered towards Michael and Mimi as their car began to leave. Questions he couldn't even begin to address started to tickle his mind.

Matt got into the car and closed the door. Shoji looked towards him, "Are you alright? You look lost."

"It's nothing, I'm just tired," he smiled back at her as she began to drive off.

* * *

"Ah, home sweet home, huh," Shoji stretched her arms as they entered Matt's apartment. He watched her settle into the kitchen, as she always found it easy to settle into his apartment like she already fits there. Although sometimes, for reasons he can't understand, he would feel uneasy at how comfortable she was making herself without concerning him first, if at all. Slipping out of his shoes, Matt merely glanced at the number his voicemail read and sat himself down by the dining table.

Shoji was busying herself with looking for the kettle, "Would you like some tea?"

"Uh, sure."

"By the way, your mother called asking what time we will be over for dinner on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, I'll call her later… say, Shoji, tell me more about this Yamato. Shoji?" he turned to look at her now although her back was facing him.

"Why do you ask," her voice was suddenly hoarse and still. Shoji slowly turned to face Matt. "Did something happen with Mimi? What did she say to you?"

"It was nothing! I mean, it didn't seem like it was," Matt scratched the back of his head, wondering out loud. "You were right about one thing, at one point she kept referring to me as this… 'Yamato.' At first I thought it was only because she had a few drinks, but then she said a few other things, too, like she truly believed this guy was still alive." He looked up at her in question.

Shoji huffed and let out a sardonic laugh, "Matt, you don't actually believe that woman, do you? She's a conniving twerp!"

"A _conniving twerp? _Don't you think name calling's a little mean?" Matt playfully tugged at her and shrugged. "I'm not implying anything. It only seems like this man, this Yamato, has left her a little more than heartbroken. And it got me thinking, since you went to the same school, that maybe you can help her out somehow."

The kettle was beginning to emit a soft whisper of steam. Unhappy with the suggestion, Shoji turned back to getting the cups out of the kitchen cupboards, "Mimi Tachikawa and I stopped being friends a long time ago, it's just normal for that to happen. Mimi will go to absolute lengths to make people adore her, and so what does it matter if you're actually the spitting image of Yamato—"she made a startled gasp when she dropped a cup. Matt watched her in disbelief as she tried desperately to clean the mess and turn the stove down, as the kettle was now going off.

"What," he asked, walking towards her, "why did you just say that?" Shoji did her best to avoid his eyes. His voice was low and demanding. "Wait, so are you telling that all this time you had me thinking this woman was insane because she couldn't let go of someone's death, and as it turns out it's because I really do look like him?"

"You don't understand I was only trying to protect you."

Matt felt even more confused, "How? Why would you lie to me, Shoji, and make me feel so guilty that I couldn't help this woman?"

"I just don't like her," Shoji replied nonchalantly. Matt ran his hand through his hair retreated towards his bedroom. Shoji immediately followed him and tried to take a hold of his hands but Matt recoiled. "Oh, Matt, I'm sorry…forgive me, please."

He looked at her for a moment, torn and confused. "Maybe you should go home, Shoji."

* * *

The following day at work, Matt found Mimi at her desk and pulled to the side.

"Is something wrong, Matt?" she asked, confused about his wanting to talk in private.

"I just wanted to apologize," he said. "I'm not really sure how to say this properly… Shoji, my girlfriend, she told me everything last night."

"Oh?" Mimi felt her heart jump, she couldn't help but smile. "So you finally know now?"

Matt nodded, "I'm sorry, Mimi, I really did not know that I bore such a close resemblance to the deceased Yamato."

"Oh…is that all?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Mimi shook her head, covering her lost hope with a smile, "Nothing. You were saying?"

"Well, I really should have been nicer to you that night. I wish I had known the truth then," he said and held out his hand. "If it's alright with you now, Mimi, I hope that we can just start over; me as Matt Ishida and you as Mimi Tachikawa."

Looking at his outstretched hand, to his eager face, Mimi felt herself growing sad again. She thought about the night they returned from their trip, the discussion she had with Michael of her telling him that she wasn't sure if marriage was the right thing to do because she couldn't let go of Yamato. And then she remembered the loving words Michael spoke to her, that he still loves her, and even agreeing to postpone their wedding date so she could have more time. _I owe Michael so much, and I owe it to my family to try and forget Yamato._

"Yes," she said, her voice choked. "And… I will try not to talk about Yamato anymore. He is dead, after all."

* * *

- Hitoshi Matsumoto, if you check back in Chapter 6, is that comedy author. Matt giving her that book and putting her name in it means something… because she used to lose things a lot back in high school.


	8. Winter Resolutions

It never occurred to Mimi how much extra work there would be with Miyako out sick for the day. She had just finished reviewing the document she held in her hand and laid it to her left to begin making a 'finished' pile but was only dismayed when she looked at the stack sitting to her right. Mimi sighed; she loved to work, but she was almost bored to tears and wished Miyako would make a miraculous recovery. The tapping of someone's foot made her turn.

Across the room, Matt was working on the computer. Mimi smiled; _I guess having him around makes things less dull, _a tiny frown appeared on her face when she was reminded of all the reasons she couldn't have him, and she wished something miraculous would happen about that, too. _It's been quite a while now and he still doesn't remember anything and it's __so hard__ to be around him and not think about how much my heart aches for him._

Matt turned to get a pen from his desk. "Is something the matter?" he asked when he looked up and saw her looking his way. Mimi smiled and shook her head.

She watched as he turned back around. _It drives me absolutely mad that this is the only time I can spend with you, and how Shoji is with you whenever I am not. I hate it that she gets to call you 'Matt', as if I'm not that special person who gets that privilege, and it hurts to think of how she is the person you dream of and think of when you wake up in the morning. Matt, why can't you just make yourself remember that you used to have feelings for me?_

Mimi took a deep breath and sighed. Matt must have heard her and stood up, checking the clock before stretching his arms out.

"I think we have worked enough, would you like to go to lunch now, Miss Mimi?" he asked. Mimi was quite for a moment but soon realized the powerful hunger that was soon going to cause her stomach to emit noises, and so she nodded.

No matter how depressed she may be, or whatever mood she finds herself in, when Mimi felt hungry she would stop at nothing to fill her crave. The smell was enough for her mouth to water; Mimi picked up her utensils and started taking a bite of every different kind of food that lay before her.

"Wow, that's quite a plate you've got," Matt commented when he sat down. He laughed, "Why does the sauce on your rice spell your name?"

Mimi grinned and shrugged, "It was Inoue-san. She likes to tease me because I have this habit of losing things… it actually happens a lot! But this is what I get when I let Miyako pack my lunch since I've been staying at her place." Matt nodded, although not seeming to comprehend the last part. Mimi continued to explain. "She has been helping me figure a lot of things out lately, troubles I'm going through with my family and other people."

"Oh, but isn't that part of what relationships are for?" Matt asked, unaware. He looked at her when she didn't respond and finally understood that Michael was part of her reasons. Murmuring a silent apology for intruding, Matt resumed eating.

Of course, when their conversation started back up again to be light and pleasant, there were also eyes watching from afar. Unaware of the other's presence, both Michael and Shoji stood mutely from a distance; Shoji had her arms crossed while she resisted the temptations of walking right up to Mimi and screaming at her, and Michael who stood dumbfounded as he was forced to watch his fiancée with a man who reminded Michael of a ghost he had long been competing with. There was something at the pit of his stomach that Michael could not let go of; _there is just something suspicious about him._

* * *

Matt opened the door to Michael's office and waved a green folder, "Here are the schedules you were asking for earlier."

"Oh, arigatou, Ishida," Michael replied and turned to sit down as he began thumbing through it. Matt nodded and was about to leave when Michael spoke up again. "It must be quite a workload for you and Tachikawa-san because of Miyako Inoue's absence."

"Yes, sir, we have been doing better as time passes though."

"That's fantastic. Oh, by the way, Ishida, I was wondering what you were doing for New Year?" Matt shrugged and Michael smiled. "Well, every year I take some colleagues up to the Victoria Peak in Hong Kong for the weekend. The mountain is closed right now for some minor construction but I have my connections, so how about it, Ishida?"

"You are inviting me, sir?"

"Of course," he said, wearing a particularly wry smile. "You have been a tremendous asset to this company. Why don't you bring your girlfriend? Shoji! I'm sure she will love it up there."

Stirring in his place, Matt looked to the side, "Oh, well, I'm not sure if she would go… I think she might be busy."

"I see, well ask her anyway. The place is magnificent," Michael replied. "I take Mimi up there every summer, she enjoys it."

Matt looked at him and nodded, "I better be heading back to work. Thank you for your invitation," he smiled and turned to open the door. Michael spoke, as he was about to walk out.

"Oh, and Ishida?" he said, "just between the two of us, Mimi has been feeling a bit stressed lately so maybe it would be nice to give her a little space to relax."

Curiously, Matt's brows furrowed. He nodded, "Um, sure, sir." And walked out, wondering if his imagination was messing with his mind or if his boss had really just played him and warned him to stay away from his fiancée.

* * *

Mimi breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Finally, we finished a lot of our work today and I can go home!"

"Can I ask you a question?" Mimi nodded, pushing the elevator button and watching the doors close. Matt looked over at her, "Ah, this is quite personal but I am curious. Can I ask you what is it that makes you love Sugai?"

"Huh? That question came out of the blue," she giggled at the self-conscious look he had after her remark. Mimi smiled and replied. "Michael is a very gentle and responsible man, and he understands me."

Matt nodded; the both of them watched the floor numbers counting down. After a few moments, Matt looked over to Mimi again. "And what about Yamato, why do you love him?" he waited as Mimi's mouth opened and closed and her eyes continued to stare at the doors as if the answer would be entering any second now. She turned and gave him a lopsided smile and gave a small shrug.

"I can't say anything," she said. "Actually, not that much really happened between Yamato and me those nine years ago… You might think I'm silly to have fallen in love like that, don't you?"

Matt shook his head, "No, that makes perfect sense. There's a reason it's called _falling_; you don't just decide to do it, it just happens."

* * *

Watching Mimi pour food into the bowl made the little tabby's eyes gleam and hold much joy. Like her owner, she tackled the task of eating without hesitation, which Mimi could not help but laugh at.

"Aw, I am going to miss you, my little one," she pouted and picked it up to cradle in her arms. "Now, I wish I could take you with me, kitty, but don't you worry because I'm only going for a little vacation, okay. Michael should be here to get me any minute; things between us have been so weird, I hope this vacation would be the perfect time to forget all about Matt and Shoji, and for Michael and I to spend some time together. At least I will be able to see my parents in Hong Kong though. Oh, why do things have to be so complicated? I wish I didn't have to go, kitty, and we can just stay here and welcome the New Year together!"

The Victoria Peak was just as breathtaking as Mimi remembered it, and even more. From the ride in the cable car and seeing the magnificent views to entering the lavishly decorated inn; if there was one thing Mimi had to choose to be her favorite, it would be seeing all the different flowers and plant life that populated the mountain, although it was still covered in snow. Mimi didn't mind though, the spectacular view of the city and lake, and the relaxing atmosphere of the mountain made up for it.

"Mimi-chan, would you tell the desk where to bring your belongings?" Michael waved at her as the others began filing out of their rides. Mimi nodded and turned to go inside the inn when she saw Matt not to far ahead and followed by Shoji.

"You invited Matt and Shoji?" she asked, although Michael didn't hear her. Matt spotted her atop the stairs and gave her a small wave which also made Shoji notice her. _How great_, Mimi gritted her teeth and waved back. She hadn't noticed Michael coming up behind her, his eyes meeting Matt's, who continued to walk inside.

"Is something the matter, Mimi?" Michael asked.

"Ah… no, nothing at all… let's get inside, it's cold out."

Matt turned to Shoji, her smile quickly fading when she saw what he held, and "Here is your room key—what's wrong, Shoji?"

"Why can't we stay in the same room, Matt?" she tried on her best pout but Matt only shook his head, put his hands on her shoulders and gently kissed her forehead. "Why? We're in Hong Kong, in one of the most beautiful, historic inns atop a mountain and you're saying you don't want to be with me?"

Matt smiled thoughtfully at her, "I thought we were going to think our relationship over, Shoji? Besides, we have never lived together so this is no different." Her expression didn't change, grabbing her bags and heading off towards the direction of her room. Matt guessed that she would be brooding and exaggerating everything throughout the trip, although he wasn't ready to admit that he wasn't entirely sure why he was so against reconciling with Shoji. They have been in each other's lives for so long now.

Later that night, the group decided to spend the first night at the resort's restaurant. Mimi thought it best if she stayed near Michael who was enjoying himself with his girl at his right, his drink to his left, and co-workers all around. There had a few who tried filling Mimi's empty hands with cocktails but Michael would always wave his hand and tell them that drinking is "just something Mimi doesn't take part in." Mimi was at least grateful for that, but after a while the room began to feel crowded to Mimi and the smell of alcohol and tobacco mixed with inexplicable jokes was too much for her.

"Michael, I want to step outside," Mimi touched Michael's arm but he had not noticed and was too engaged in conversation. Mimi grabbed her coat and slipped out.

* * *

The cold air greeted Matt the moment he stepped out of the door. He pulled his coat up to his cheeks in attempt to pull the warmth closer.

"—Inoue!" He gasped when he heard Miyako and found her on the chair to his left. "Why aren't you inside with everyone else?"

Miyako shrugged looked down, "I could ask you the same thing."

Matt took a seat near her, "It was getting a little loud, I wanted some fresh air."

Miyako sighed and nodded, "I usually enjoy crowds but I'm finding myself feeling quite lonely without Ichijouji. It is never the same without him beside me."

Matt felt sympathy towards her and looked towards the scenery, "Someone once told me that snowflakes are nothing but the tears of the angels, and when you catch the very first one with your tongue a part of the angels are with you and they bring you happiness to survive the whole season." (Chapter 3 reference)

A smile reached Miyako's face, "That sounds nice…"

Matt shrugged and stood up, "It's getting cold. Are you coming in?" Miyako shook her head and smiled. "Alright then. Have you seen Tachikawa around?"

"I saw her slip out into one of the recreation rooms earlier, you might find her there," Matt smiled in appreciation and walked inside. The story about the angels and snow, Miyako sat trying to find the time she had heard that before… "Oh, Mimi told me that! A long time ago!" She turned around and watched as Matt walked away. "Yamato?"

* * *

He glanced down and she was there. Mimi's thin frame was almost engulfed by the cushions of the chair she sat on. The party's noise carried over and Matt quietly closed the door. He almost thought it funny, as he walked towards her, his ears could catch soft grumbles and words from her as she talked through the window she looked out of, as if the sky was big enough to hold her thoughts. What Matt did not know was Mimi's thoughts of how she could spend the holidays with him instead of Shoji.

Matt cleared his throat, "Inoue-san said I would find you here," Mimi smiled. "Are you planning to visit your parents while you are in Hong Kong?"

"Yes, I'm going tomorrow. I," she sorted her words slowly, "It is really nice to be home; Hong Kong is a place to be this time of the year. You and Shoji must be enjoying everything here, am I right?" Mimi glanced up when she did not hear a response right away and saw the hesitation written on his face. "What's the matter?"

Sighing, Matt replied, "You've become a friend whom I trust, Mimi, so I'll be honest with you. Shoji and I are, having some problems right now."

"Oh," _Oh! _"I'm sorry you feel bad."

"It is alright, Miss Mimi."

Silence assumed its position between Mimi and Matt again. For some reason, Matt wanted to tell her about Shoji's ideas of moving in together, her talks about the future, marriage, all of which petrified him although he was not sure why. Like their relationship, he has been finding himself questioning a lot of things lately like he never has before. He didn't think he had much of a reason to then.

Mimi's eyes stole a glance to Matt and caught the pensive look on his face, _what is he thinking about? What am I supposed to say? _As if by a miracle, Mimi's eyes suddenly spotted something familiar. Her hand lifted and pointed out towards the window, which got Matt's attention.

"That's my old high school, right there between those two buildings," she said as they both looked out to the view. She had not expected Matt to say anything thought-provoking but hoped it would break any uncomfortable tension that was formed within the last couple minutes. Although what Matt asked next caught her by surprise.

"The school you and Shoji attended? And Yamato?"

"Uh, I—well, yes," Mimi smiled in reminisce and whispered, "I cared about him a lot." Matt nodded lightly and she wasn't sure if he heard all of it. Mimi inquired, "Matt."

"Yes, Tachikawa?"

"Why did you buy me that comedy book and wrote my name on it?"

Matt looked puzzled, studying her face, "Oh no, Mimi, I thought you were letting that go. It was just a gift."

A deep color rose to Mimi's cheeks and she nodded, "Yes, forgive me, that was abrupt of me… wait, no," she quickly sprang to her feet, "Forgive me, but I have been thinking a lot about what we said and I have to ask. You told me Shoji was from Hong Kong and I agree, we grew up together, but do you remember where you met? In Japan?"

"No, Mimi," Matt shook his head and stopped abruptly.

Mimi continued, "So you don't remember meeting in Japan? Well you never mentioned that you have never been in Hong Kong so you probably met here."

"Tachikawa, Mimi, this is beginning to be too much—"

"Think! Think back to what you remember!" she insisted.

The words ebbed as Matt searched her eyes, he sighed, "I remember Shoji visiting me in the hospital and at home. The next few months, were hazy to me and the next real thing I remember is moving into our new house in Japan, going to Tokyo University where I met up with Shoji."

"That's all you remember?"

"No, I don't think," Matt looked at her with disbelief that transformed into a stern face as he spoke, "Enough. Miss Mimi, this is going far beyond any professional relationship, this needs to stop."

"Professional? Ishida! Yamato's last name was Ishida; you can't say that was just a coincidence?" Mimi threw her hands.

"You're making that up," Matt replied, looking towards the door. "All this time and only now do you choose to say his last name? And if that really was his last name, what difference does it make? There are plenty of families with similar last names."

Mimi shook her head, "How can you explain me falling in love with the same person twice? As you lived and breathed, you had forgotten all about me, even as I continued to live, still remembering everything..."

Running his hands across his face, Matt sighed and watched as Mimi stayed her ground. It was clear to him the mental and emotional mind games this poor woman has been going through and he felt the weight of responsibility shift to him to free her. He wasn't sure if either of them would have enough energy to have the same argument every time they meet.

"Miss Mimi," he said carefully in a lower, calmer tone, "When are you going to stop thinking about someone who is already dead?" The words stung her, he could tell, but genuine concern was laced with impatience and he thought that Mimi Tachikawa wouldn't have bothered with him so much if he had not looked like the former Yamato. "Mimi, if Yamato were still alive, would you really still love him so much? Because, from my point of view, you clinging onto the dead Yamato is not love… you need to wake up and return to what is reality, Mimi, because he is not coming back."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the inn had not ceased celebrating despite the ongoing in the other rooms. Michael raised his glass and climbed onto a platform.

"Twelve seconds until the New Year! Eleven, ten, nine…eight," the rest carried Michael's words when his eyes wandered onto the next room where the door had been left slightly open. As he watched the sight of Matt and Mimi, he registered in his mind that the feeling of anger was foreign to his personality, but was put down by the current situation.

Matt quietly cracked his knuckles and stared at the wooden floor, not even bothering to watch Mimi as she exited the room. This was hardly at all how he expected to start the New Year. He was torn between feeling guilt, anger, and concern. She'd seemed so vulnerable and scared that it had touched him somewhere inside. _But the accusations she keeps trying to push on me, on Shoji, my past, _he thought and paced to the windowsill.

"She's out of her mind," Matt exclaimed and shook his head vigorously in hopes that the thoughts will fall out of his ear, "I cannot risk entertaining these kinds of thoughts and questions. How did I ever manage to get myself caught in a silly girl's delusions? Why am _I _letting myself care so much?"

Something was tugging at him though. It was the same thing that has been tugging on him ever since Mimi Tachikawa called him that name, made him laugh, when she kissed him…It petrified Matt to allow himself to admit it, to confess the feelings he had that made him want to believe the silly girl's fantasies so badly.

* * *

"Are you sure your mother won't mind the extra plate?" Miyako asked from the doorway after Mimi had opened the door for her.

"Don't worry, Miyako, my parents think you're great," Mimi assured her as she draped on her coat. "I'm ready, let's go!" she smiled and they began their way down the hall. Miyako steered the conversation to the locations she thought they should visit after leaving her parent's house, Mimi nodded and smiled even as her mind wandered onto the previous night and her conversation with Michael. He had seen her speaking with Matt and Michael insisted she leave the inn with him but Mimi refused repeatedly. Michael continued about how he tried to be understanding of her situation and he thought it best if she left with him, but his persistency only drove Mimi farther away. The night was abrupt but Mimi remembered waking up and finding Michael already gone.

"Not a lot of people go there anymore, but I thought the historical significance is enough," Miyako broke off and Mimi followed her gaze to Shoji.

Shoji walked right up to Mimi and Miyako. Her lips were tight and she blocked their way out the door, "Will you really stop at _nothing _to prove yourself? You have him questioning his life, you know, and he won't even talk to me about anything anymore! I ought to give you a piece of my mind right here—"

"Stop!" Mimi drew her head back when Miyako took a step in front of her. "Who says you have the right to accuse anyone the way you have?"

"Inoue-san," Mimi smiled and gently laid her hand on Miyako. She shook her head. "I don't want to cause a scene, let's just go," she ushered and Miyako reluctantly began to follow. Shoji watched them with intensity but before Mimi left she turned slightly behind to Shoji. "I don't really have much left to say to you…If you love him, you know that he deserves to know the truth."


	9. Winter's New Year

Matt found the streets of the city bustling, filled with men in suits, noisy clerks, and obnoxious children. But there was something about the music and lights that felt comforting to Matt which made him decide to explore Hong Kong even more. His feet soon began their journey in finding a store Matt had seen an advertisement from, but the directions he received brought him nearby a neighborhood park instead.

"Ishida-san!" Matt saw Miyako and Mimi waving at a distance and met them half way. He greeted them with a smile and bowed his head.

"A pleasant surprise," he said. Mimi was careful with keeping eye contact for too long. "I see I am not the only one exploring the city today!"

Miyako looked at Mimi, "What? Oh, no, we are actually going to Tachikawa's house to see her parents. "

Matt nodded slowly, "Oh, yes, you told me that last night…," he cast an apologetic look towards Mimi, who responded similarly. He paused for a moment, hoping she would say something. "Well, I shouldn't keep you, ladies…"

"I'm sorry!" Mimi repeated more softly. "I'm sorry," she smiled widely and stepped forward, casting glances from Miyako to Matt. "I know this is last minute, but would you like to join us? It's only a couple blocks away, and I promise you my parents won't do anything embarrassing!"

Matt chuckled and nodded, "Oh, well, how can I refuse such an offer?" A smile of relief appeared across Mimi's face when she saw he had excused the conversation they had during New Years.

* * *

The smell of mashed potatoes and fried vegetables was only the beginning of the welcoming Mimi, Miyako, and Matt received when they arrived at the Tachikawa household. Mimi's dad was a man gone soft at the sight of his daughter. Their father-daughter chemistry, their household of pictures and memorabilia were an appealing sight for Miyako and Matt.

Mr. Tachikawa stretched his hand towards the living room. "Mimi, why don't you three take a sit? Your mother's prepared some tea before lunch."

"Mr. Tachikawa, would it be alright if I use your bathroom?" Matt asked. Mr. Tachikawa gestured him to head down the hallway.

"Wonderful," Miyako remarked as she sat down. "Where is Mrs. Tachikawa?"

"Still in the kitchen, she's just finishing up the dessert," Mr. Tachikawa replied.

Mimi looked towards the direction Matt headed, "I hope she'll be right out. I was really wanting her and Matt Ishida to meet," Miyako passed her a confused look. But what Miyako didn't know was that Mimi wanted her mother to see Matt because, unlike Mr. Tachikawa, she had met Yamato Ishida before, and Mimi had high hopes that her mother would see the resemblance.

* * *

Mrs. Tachikawa hummed softly, jumping from one stirring pot to the next and trying to finish her cooking after she had heard the doorbell ring. She suddenly heard the kitchen door open.

"Mimi, is that you?—Oh, hello!" she was startled to find a young man standing and blushing at the doorway.

"Sumimasen, Mrs. Tachikawa," he bowed slightly, looking around. "My name is Ishida Matt; I am a friend and co-worker of your daughter. I'm sorry; I thought this was the way to the bathroom. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

Mrs. Tachikawa waved her hand, "Oh, don't you worry about that, Matt! Welcome, welcome!" she smiled comfortably. "Actually, I was more startled by your appearance—for a second there, I swear I was looking at a ghost." She laughed. Seeing the confused look on the young man's face, she continued. "Well, it is just that your face… it reminded me of this friend that would walk Mimi home from school sometimes. I can't quite remember his last name—"

"Oh! Well, if you would excuse me," he bowed his head and quickly found the bathroom door.

* * *

After leaving the Tachikawas, Matt still did not feel like going back to the inn and decided to walk off his full stomach. He passed by several stores, including a small karaoke club where a man standing in front called to him.

"What do you say, man? A couple hours of karaoke for a decent price?" he insisted. "We have a big compilation to choose from!"

Matt shook his head and continued to walk slowly, "No, thank you, I'm… not really a singer! Haven't been able to carry a single tune my whole life!"

The man persisted, "Oh now that cannot be true! Everyone can sing! You look like a young rock star, why don't you just give it a try! I'm sure you've sung songs before _and _carried a good tune."

"Well… a long time ago, maybe," Matt apologized and kept walking.

"Then maybe you just forgot all about it! Just give it a shot!" The man called after him. Matt stopped and looked back. _Maybe I just forgot?_

Meanwhile, both of Mimi's parents exchanged worried and confused glances after hearing Mimi and Miyako's stories about Shoji, Matt, and Michael. Mrs. Tachikawa put down her cup and took her husband's hands.

"Mimi, darling, don't you think this is too much of a coincidence to be some sort of conspiracy?" Mr. Tachikawa asked.

"And I believe that Michael is an honorable man, Mimi," her mother added in. "He has been there with you and you need to remain faithful. This, this whole thing with Shoji and Matt and Yamato is trivial—you are engaged now, Mimi!"

Mimi clenched her fists on her lap, "But I know these things to be true! Believe me, Shoji did something to trick him! Her parents must know, too!" The doorbell rang and Mrs. Tachikawa stood up.

Mr. Tachikawa shook his head, "You know as well as I that the Aikidos are good people. And we have lost contact a long time ago, Yamato and Matt Ishida can truly be two completely different people."

"Look who is here!" Mrs. Tachikawa quickly walked in and clapped her hands. "Mimi, it's Michael!"

* * *

Curiosity got the better of Matt after the statement the karaoke man said, although Matt was sure he really just wanted money out of him, there was a sense of truth that Matt got out of his words. _Could I have… no, that is crazy thinking, Ishida. But is it possible for a person to just forget a piece of their past? Unconsciously or not?_

As he walked, Matt would find his eyes resting on particular places that gave off a feeling of familiarity. There was that bakery, where he imagined his family stopped to eat breakfast every now and then… a karaoke bar, where he remembered a time when Shoji took him to one and praised him on how good he was… the images were so real to Matt that it was disturbing.

He stopped short when he reached his destination: Yokuda High School. It was the school Mimi had talked about and Matt figured it would not hurt to take a quick look to set his mind at ease after the man's thought-provoking statement. He strolled around the grounds where he saw students walking and eating at the tables. And then Matt spotted a familiar spot by a tree.

"That's the spot where I used to eat with," Matt caught himself. "Wait… what am I thinking?" he was interrupted when a group of schoolgirls turned to giggle at him. Matt quickly headed inside the building. _I'm sure someone would be able to tell me about this Ishida Yamato, maybe even an old address. _

* * *

"This is where we keep our old yearbooks," Matt watched as the school librarian flipped the light switch. The room reeked of dust and old pages, but nonetheless, Matt hoped he would find some answers in one of the many shelves around the room. The librarian walked him across to the fourth shelf by the door. "Some of the books might have been misplaced but they should mostly be in chronological order. Now, because you are not a family member or student, we cannot let you take or copy any of the books but you are free to glance through any of the books in the room."

Matt nodded, "Thank you, ma'am. I will be fast."

She took out a green book from the shelf and began flipping through, "Ishida Yamato, am I correct?"

"Wait—stop!" Matt caught the page she was about to turn and looked back to the familiar portrait. A chuckle left his lips as he looked down on a high school picture of one Tachikawa Mimi. And on the adjacent page he spotted Shoji's picture… and not too far was—_It's him, Ishida! Incredible, _Matt was surprised to see another blonde, blue-eyed boy's picture looking back at him.

"Hm, well, the resemblance is quite uncanny," the librarian remarked. "Is this what you were searching for, sir?"

Matt nodded, "Yes…do you happen to have, the address of where this student is now?"

* * *

_What am I doing here? _Matt asked himself once more as he checked his piece of paper to make sure he was turning into the right street. The other night he was telling Mimi to forget about this dead man and now he is finding himself going to this person's house! He is a grown man, understandably, and has a good life offered to him, there is no reason he should be finding himself going around the streets of Hong Kong on his vacation to look for an answer to a question he may not even want answered and—

"257, this is it," he stopped a small distance away from a closed gate to a house with a blue roof. Matt saw a family with two boys sitting outside. He took a deep breath and started to walk closer when an image rendered him to back away. The sight of the family caused him to have a flashback of his own, shared on that same yard…

Matt felt as if he were getting a headache and quickly walks away. "No. I refuse to believe Tachikawa's stories. My parents and Shoji, they are the _only _truth I know. Oh, but I am so confused."

He never stopped again and walked all the way back to the inn. Matt went back to his room and searched for medicine to relieve his headache.

* * *

"Matt? Are you in here?"

"Shoji, come in," Shoji found Matt reclined on the sofa and sat next to him, insisting for him to let her make tea. "Shoji, I went to your high school today."

The smile on Shoji's face broke in half and she slowly stood up, "Why would you decide to go there? Did Mimi tell you?"

Shaking his head, Matt denied her inquiries. He sat up and paused for a while. "I am… not sure how to say what I have been asking myself, because I saw him, Shoji. I saw Yamato's picture. And now, I have to wonder… maybe I am somehow related to Yamato? Or a twin brother or—_I truly could be him? Yamato?_"

"It's not possible," Shoji shook her head vigorously.

"Shoji, you cannot be sure—"

"But I am! I love you, Matt," Shoji cried. She climbed into his arms and wept. "No, no, no! I want you here with me! Why are you letting all these lies and nonsense ruin the life you already had? You just want Mimi, she has twisted everything but you _are_ Matt Ishida! Not a dead person no one can let go of!"

Matt took her by the shoulders and spoke softly, "Aikido-san, are you not telling me something? Where did we meet, because as much as I love you-one afternoon here has brought me to a place where... where..." he met her eyes. "It's dawning on me that I cannot remember much and there is a reason why. I was too content to think about my past but now I have to wonder, there are a lot of gaps that need to be filled in?"

Shoji let out a grunt, "Can't you see what the witch has done? She's poisoned you! Mimi Tachikawa has done this her whole life, leading people to her side, just because she wanted everything for herself. All because she wanted to have _him_ all to herself."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Matt repeated and hugged Shoji. "But there is something I cannot shake off. I feel as if something is missing and if you know, and refuse to tell me…"

* * *

Miyako let out a small yawn as she entered the meeting room. Mimi was standing by the window, examining a large poster with an intimidating pile of papers on the table in front of her.

Mimi glanced at Miyako, "Did you remember to call the fabric samples for Wednesday?" she looked confused when Miyako threw her arms and sat down.

"I actually thought during our vacation that you were normal," she said. "A small window of Mimi Tachikawa not thinking and breathing work and today, it is like you never took a break."

Smiling, Mimi shrugged, "Well, I kind of didn't… you see, I would wake up early to sneak out some paper work from my luggage and sneak it in during dinner. What can I say? I love work? A lot."

"I can see," Miyako arched a brow sarcastically. "I guess we should get started then." The door swung open and Matt walked in, comfortably at first but after seeing Mimi he looked like somebody stole his pants right off of him. "Are you alright, Ishida?"

"Wonderful," he continued and sat across from Mimi. "How are you? I have the orders you needed right here."

Mimi smiled and simply stared, "Oh, perfect. Thank you."

Miyako watched the awkward pause the two shared before they resumed their work. She sighed, _and here we go again, back to work…_

* * *

Michael thumbed the engagement ring that was loosely sitting on his finger, thinking of how Mimi asked him to reconsider getting married last night. His thoughts drifted back to the scene he had witness during New Years and the fight they had afterwards, and all the moments he's spent with Mimi but she was off somewhere else with somebody else.

Matt glanced behind him when he heard someone call his name. "Mr. Sugai, is there something I can do for you?"

"Ishida, actually there is," Michael walked to the side of Matt's desk and smiled, pausing for a brief moment. "Listen, you are only here temporarily so I won't waste any more of my time looking the other way. Mimi means everything to me, and I am telling you to watch what you do around my fiancée."

Matt's face grew stern, "What are you saying?"

"What I mean is that when Mimi looks at you, she is thinking about Yamato and you should think of it as immoral to use that to keep her."

"I'm not trying to keep her, I want to help her," Matt replied.

Leaning closer, Michael glared angrily, "Don't play with me, Ishida; I've seen the way you look at her. You are in love with her. And if you are, then you would do the right thing and step away so she can live her life peacefully."

Matt sat up defiantly, "That is Mimi's choice alone. She can decide what makes her happy, not you."

"She's not choosing you," Michael assured. "She's choosing Yamato, but _I_ am what is right for Mimi now. She is not going to choose you because, to her, you are simply a reflection of a memory." Michael straightened his shirt and began to walk away. "We are getting married. She belongs with me, Ishida."

Matt clenched his fists and as he watched the man walk away. It wasn't just the feeling of anger that burned inside of Matt, but the feeling of jealousy he felt and unwillingness to accept Mimi ever belonging to Michael.


	10. Winter Tragedy

Matt glanced up and stood when he saw a taxi pulling up in front of his bench. A pink hat emerged first from the open door, followed by a green winter coat with Mimi inside. He waited until she got closer and thanked her for coming as they began their slow promenade through the crowd.

"Hello! What's going on here today?" She asked when she saw the different tables set up around the park.

"I believe it's a small picnic from a local school. A fundraiser type, perhaps... How are you doing, Miss Mimi?" he asked coolly. She answered with a slightly suspicious arch of her brows before replying."Just fine, thank you. Have you been busy with other work? It seems as though I haven't seen you around much these days."

Matt nodded slowly, "Yes… since I am only … temporarily working at the company, I figured I should not let just one thing occupy my time… Michael help me see it clearly." Mimi dismissed the tone of his voice with a nod and they walked along in silence for a while. She decided that Matt would speak when he wants to talk about what he really called her for and eventually he did.

"Can I ask you a question? A serious one, a personal one... you might get offended, I-I need to know though."

Mimi laughed a little and stopped, "Uh-oh, this can't be good. Alright, what is it?"

The question was going against what Michael had warned him about, but Matt figured there was really no existing closure to the mysteries of his life until all questions were answered, even if the answers weren't to his pleasing."I want to come out and ask: what made you think you've fallen in love with me?" Mimi began stepping back and looking around at the people. Matt continued. "You see, I've been thinking about this over and over and I wonder… if the reason why you are in love with me is because I resembled… Yamato. And I would like—"he stopped when the light caught the water in her eyes. Matt shook his head and took her hands. "Oh no, please don't—"

"Why can't you just remember," the question was more of a frustrated sigh to her than a question to him.

Matt took out a small handkerchief and put it in her hands, "I wonder what makes you so quick to cry," he said with an almost chuckle to lighten the mood which got the response of Mimi mumbling a denial. Matt sighed as she looked into his eyes, pausing. "I'm not going to lie… I have fallen quite hard for you also. Miss… Mimi, I'm admitting this to you because I don't believe that you truly love me because I am not Yamato."

"You're wrong…"

Matt shook his head, "Michael is the one you need to be with. You deserve all that man has to give."

"No, no!" _I am so tired of everyone thinking that I'm a child and don't know what I want! _Mimi shook his hands away.

Matt caught her hands once again and began to lead her, "Please listen to what I have to say. I may not know a lot about my past and, and it has been good to know you but perhaps… this is how Fate always intended our friendship to be? I could be the closure you needed with Yamato." He saw the heartbrokenness painted on her face after his words left Mimi speechless.

Shaking her head, Mimi felt her face grow warm and rubbed her eyes, "You're wrong. It's all your fault, Yamato… you are still alive but you have forgotten all about me while I haven't forgotten anything."

The sight of the young woman weeping in public was catching unwanted attention and made Matt a bit nervous. He guided Mimi towards a different direction, "This is not the best place to be having this conversation anymore. Why don't we go over to my apartment and talk more?"

* * *

Matt pulled his jacket on and quietly made his way towards the window. Peering through the blinds, he spotted a black vehicle pulling up across the building and caught Michael stepping out and sitting against the car. From his appearance, Matt guessed that it was not long before his phone call that Michael had just woken up.

Turning around, Matt quietly picked up his keys from the table and walked over to the sofa where Mimi still laid sleeping. He knelt down and gently stroked her head. _This has to be goodbye now, I don't want to be causing you so much pain anymore. _He frowned; _It just doesn't make sense… why does she have to be tortured like this? Even now, he makes her cry, hurts her, yet she still loves him so much.__ I just don't understand, it's like I'm jealous of Yamato Ishida._ A smile came across his face as Mimi sighed in her sleep. _I wish I did have Yamato's memory, Mimi, so I can be free to love you._ He gently kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

Michael stood up when he saw Matt walking down the stairs. Matt looked at him before walking down the street and getting lost in the morning crowd.

* * *

"Yamato!" Mimi jerked up, clenching the blanket in her hands. "Matt? Matt!" she called and got up when she saw that his jacket was gone. Mimi was about to run out the door when Michael walked in from the kitchen.

"Tachikawa!"

"Michael! What are you doing here?" She ran and grabbed his shirt. "Where is Ishida?"

"Mimi, it's okay," he replied and took her in his arms as he led her to sit down. "At first I was concerned when I received the call from Ishida to pick you up this morning, but everything is going to be back to how it should be now, my love." He gently pulled her head to his chest and stroked her hair. "You have been through a lot, but you don't have to worry about any of this Yamato-Matt Ishida anymore. He's gone now and I'm taking you home."

Mimi buried her head and her eyes began to water. _Yamato. This doesn't feel right… _

* * *

_I wonder if I have given them enough time,_ Matt wondered; he had been pacing around the block for several minutes and began to notice the streets filling up and the roads becoming busier. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to walk himself into a narrow alley where he stood turning his head to the sky to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. _Do you just walk away when you care for someone? Can __I really make the claim that I love her if I'm willing to disappear from her life?_

He checked his watch, "I'll give them another ten minutes."

* * *

"I know, I think it was really hard on him too," Michael went on as he offered Mimi's jacket to her. Mimi continued to sit in a daze on the sofa while holding the note Matt had left for her. She slowly unfolded the paper while Michael spoke. "You have to understand, Mimi, he's only here for another week…"

"Matt," Mimi whispered as she read his words. _Thank you for loving me the way you did__, Miss Mimi. Your spirit, and your love, were so pure and great that I finally found myself wishing that I was truly the man that deserved you. Yamato Ishida or Matt Ishida, it doesn't bother me anymore which one you want because I love you. I am who I am, and everything inside of me is in love with you._

Michael grabbed her hand and caught her attention, "You're a kind person and I know it will be hard for you, but we've been together longer. Forget about him, and let me back into your life…" he came closer and tilted her chin to face him.

"No!"

Michael quickly pulled back when Mimi shot up from her seat and pushed him away. "Mimi! What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, Michael. I have to go find him," she exclaimed and ran out the door with Michael yelling after her. Mimi raced down the flight of stairs. Her bare feet and body were quickly growing cold from being exposed to the winter weather but Mimi kept running and calling Matt's name. She looked around the streets frantically and found him not a moment after waiting by the stoplight with only an intersection separating her from accepting his feelings.

"Matt! Hey!" Matt looked around as he walked with the crowd across the street and saw Mimi trying to make her way across the traffic. He quickly stopped, surprised to see her. "Matt, wait!"

As he watched her dash across the street, Matt was suddenly overwhelmed with familiar images, memories…

_"Hey! Boy! Yes, you, what's your name?"_  
_"You were asking, which made it__ optional for me to answer you."_

_"Oh, my. You're Yamato Ishida, aren't you?" _(Chapter 2:Shoji/Yamato)  
_"Oh… Mimi calls you Matt, and you're okay with that?"  
__"Well, Mimi's a different case."  
__"Yamato, I love you!"_

_"Does she love you?"_(Chapter 3:Mimi/Yamato)  
_"Maybe, I think she does…"  
__"I love winter… don't you, Matt?"  
__"Far longer than forever, remember, I'll still love you, Mimi…"_

"MIMI?" Matt yelled and began to run towards her. He reached out his hand, "Mimi!"

Mimi's face lit up as she saw him running towards her wearing the same smile on his face, and she knew, it was all going to be alright. She was about to break through the crowd when her foot slipped on the muddy snow and Mimi landed flat on the pavement.

Matt's heart stopped, "Mimi, get out of the way!"

Rubbing the side of her face, Mimi looked behind her and screamed… "MIMI!"

The crossguard immediately took out his phone, "Emergency: there's been an accident on Jenkin Avenue, a pedestrian has just been hit by a vehicle. I repeat, we need an ambulance immediately."


	11. Winter Awakening

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Good news and sad news... The author formerly known as Tachikawa IVIimi has retired her account :( but, I (going by K) have e-mailed her and gotten permission to continue her stories and she has sent me all of her notes and plans for most of her stories! I won't be writing for every story, because that's a lot to keep up with... sorry! But this has always been one of my favorites so I'm very excited to see it to the end! There will only be 1-2 more chapters left, but I hope you faithful readers enjoy my writings! :)

* * *

"Excuse me!"

Miyako flew past a young couple when she ran through the hospital doors and headed towards the corridor leading to the emergency waiting room. Her boots tracking brown snow, her scarf barely made its way around her neck and her keys bounced in her pockets with every stride. Yelling for people to move out of her way was the only thing she could do to keep her from bursting into tears, preparing herself for the worst news she might hear that day. She saw the "WAITING ROOM" sign ahead and threw the doors open to see Mimi pacing back and forth.

"OH thank goodness!" she exclaimed as they threw their arms around each other. "I-I was so scared—I received a call to get down here but I wasn't sure—I didn't know who—"

"I'm alright, I promise," She was bruised, a little sore, and came out with a few minor wounds. Mimi stroked her crying best friend's head. Mimi looked away in shame when Miyako started asking questions. "It was a car. It was my fault! I was… I didn't mean for any of this to happen. The nurse said that the doctor will be out soon… but, Yamato—he remembers, Miyako. I saw it in his eyes before the… he knows who he is now, who I am. But Michael…"

"Miss Tachikawa?"

Mimi rushed towards the doctor, "How is he? Will he be alright?"

"He has lost a great amount of blood and has a couple bruised ribs," the doctor answered. "It will take a couple months to fully recover, but he is a lucky man… we will monitor him carefully over the next few days."

A wave of relief and comfort swept over Mimi. "Would it be alright if I see him?" The doctor nodded and began to lead Mimi towards one of the rooms. She held her breath as she got closer to the door, only to have her heart sink when she caught sight of him.

"Michael," she breathed. Every step brought on a new wave of agony and guilt. Mimi examined the machines beside his bed and the beeping noises they made; gently tracing the tubes to his fingers, Mimi began to weep when she looked at Michael's face. His cheeks, freckled with minor cuts and bruises, were lacking in color, and a slow gasp escaped his lips with each breath he took.

"This is all my fault," she confessed softly. "This shouldn't have happened to you. What have I done? I just keep hurting you. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for this…"

"You're not the only one," Mimi looked behind her to see Matt. He made his way to the other side of Michael's bed, his face reflecting the pain and guilt in hers. "How is he doing?"

Mimi stroked Michael's head, "The doctor said he will be alright. He will have to stay here for a little while."

Silence assumed its position in the room with the exception of the noise intervals the heart monitor would make. Matt watched as Mimi took a seat next to Michael, never letting go of his hand, and gazed at him with the most painful and worried look on her face. "This is wrong," he finally said and . "I was selfish. I wanted to be with you when I knew it was wrong… and I've not only hurt you again, but I'm hurting others as well too. This was because of me, Mimi."

"Matt…this wasn't your fault. I ran to you," Mimi looked at him in disbelief when he shook his head. She left her seat and walked towards him, taking his left hand into both of hers. She managed to form a small smile. "Hey, don't beat yourself up for this… I was the selfish one. The only mistake you made was walking away," she held his hand close to her face and gazed in his eyes. "Maybe I am such an awful person to be this selfish… I love you. And I want to be with only you, that hasn't changed, Matt."

Glancing over at Michael, Matt retrieved his hand from Mimi and inched back. "Matt. Don't you mean Yamato…" the look on Mimi's face read somewhere between confusion and relief, realizing there was still the huge part about his memory coming back that needed to be addressed. Matt looked down, digging his hand into his pocket until it came back with a small envelope. "Mimi… Yamato… A lot of things are still hazy, but I do remember… I remember you." He smiled, and so did she. From the envelope, Matt pulled out a ring.

"Matt," Mimi breathed as she examined the delicate band trapped between his thumb and index finger. It was a white gold band; elegant, with small diamonds clustered and around the bigger diamond perched at the top. It was perfect. "An engagement ring? Is it… was it for Shoji?" she held her breath, slowly descending to take a seat as she watched the young man hold the ring to his face, with a wistful concentration that sought and wrestled with the right words.

He sighed and she saw the water glisten in his eyes when they met hers. "I bought this ring to propose to Shoji a long time ago, but it never felt completely right to give it to her. I kept thinking it was because we were still a little young, I don't know… I love Shoji; she has done wrong, the worst for lying, and she will forever regret what she's done. But there's good to be found in her love too, I guess. Marrying her just wasn't right… but yesterday morning, I found myself putting this ring inside my pocket, when I was on my way to meet you."

Mimi watched him as he was saying every perfect line. "From the day we met Mimi Tachikawa, it seems that all I've ever done in my life is making my way to you. There are millions of people in this world and you've managed to make the same guy fall in love with you twice," he ended with a short but pained laugh.

Without any hesitation, Mimi rushed to Matt's arms. The two fit together in a tight embrace, unleashing everything that has been deeply buried during their time apart. "You have no idea how happy this makes me, _Yamato_," she smiled and spoke softly, lightly touching his cheek. "I have missed you so much, you were my best friend and now—" she allowed her eyes to close as she leaned in closer to meet his lips, but was taken by surprise when she felt Matt touch her shoulders and tilted her back. She looked up to see a soft but tortured look on his face.

He hesitated then looked towards Michael. "I know how you feel—but this is wrong too. Sugai, he is a good man; a kind man who has been there with you through everything and through the pain that Yamato—_I _have caused you."

Mimi began shaking her head and grabbed his arms, "No…"

"Yes! All I've done is hurt you, Mimi. Michael has and always will want to take care of you," he said. With a sad smile, he cupped her chin in his hand and sighed. "I love you, Mimi Tachikawa. I've always had and you will have a special place in my heart forever. Thanks to you, I have my memory back… and now I can start retracing my life and figure out the rest of my memory that I have been missing all these years. Mimi, because of you, I am Yamato once more."

Mimi observed the smile on his face, the sadness in his eyes, and grateful words he was giving her, but she couldn't help but realize the direction the conversation was going would inevitably leave her without Yamato in her life once again. She assertively shook her head and stomped her foot.

Matt continued, not letting her go just yet, "Please don't be angry with me. You're the bravest and kindest person I have ever met… and you have the love of a great man. You must honor the promise you made to Michael to marry him, and not let me interfere with your life and happiness anymore."

"That's not true! You are the one I want to spend my life with, the one who will make me the happiest," she argued. "Do you think I've spent so much of my time and energy making you remember, only to let you disappear again? I don't understand why we should have to let each other go when we have finally found each other."

"And it's a wonderful miracle that we did. But all my existence, even when you believed I was dead, it's only caused you sadness. Now… now you can finally close that chapter in your life, knowing that I'm alive and regaining my memory. You are free to love again, Mimi…"

"I choose you. I have always chosen you. Why won't you allow yourself to be with me?"

Seeing her begin to cry again in front of him, because of him, was something Matt had grown tired of seeing. _What good is a part of my memory to her… everything inside of me loves her, but I'm still not the Yamato she loves, and I have to let her go. _Matt slowly closes the gap between them and touches her cheek, "Far longer than forever, remember, I'll still love you." And with those last words, he kisses her.

* * *

_Yamato_. Mimi jerks her head up from the arm of the chair, blinking a few times to familiarize herself with her surroundings, noticing that she was still in the hospital.

"Hi there, sleepy head," Mimi turns her head and meets Michael's smiling face. He lets out a muffled laugh.

"Michael," she raised her hand but stopped short when she realized there had been something enclosed in her fist. Unraveling her fingers, she was surprised to find Matt's ring.

Michael watched in confusion as Mimi began to cry. "What is it, what's wrong?"

_He's really gone. It's as if it was all a dream, like none of it ever happened now._ She felt her cheeks grow warm and shut her eyes tightly in hopes to subdue the tears, closing her hand securely around the ring as if it was her heart inside, threatening to shatter all over the floor.

"Mimi?"

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. "Yes," she replied sweetly and quickly took Michael's hand with her free one to quiet his concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just start crying… how are you feeling?"

Michael smiled weakly, taking deep breathes between his words, "I think SooJin is going to be upset that he can't have my office now," with those words, Mimi's eyes began to fill with tears once more and she began to apologize. "Stop, Mimi, you don't… don't blame yourself. Don't. I don't know what I would have done with myself if you got hurt."

"I would have received what I deserved, for hurting you," she replied, hanging her head to avoid his eyes. "You shouldn't have gotten hurt like that, Michael, please forgive me." Mimi mumbled a goodbye and began to stand up from her seat when Michael squeezed her hand.

"Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Mimi stared at him in disbelief and shook her head, "You? Michael—you're lying in a hospital bed with a broken rib because of me! You should be angry with me, not asking if I'm alright."

"Don't leave, Mimi," unable to find the words to say, Mimi allowed him to gently pull her close. When she only remained silent and staring at his hand holding hers, Michael's face grew concerned when he remembered that the reason he had found her in near danger on the street was because she had left him… to chase after Matt. He glanced around the room and to the closed door before returning to disheartened look on Mimi's face. _Maybe he has left after all,_ he surmised.

The sound of Michael's voice broke Mimi's concentration from feeling the ring in her hand.

"I don't want to make you feel torn anymore, Mimi," he began. "I'm not going to pretend that you haven't fallen for another man, but I'm not going to cower down and give you up so easily… unless you ask me to."

Mimi quickly looked up to meet his face, surprised at his words. "Michael…"

"You and I belong together, Mimi, you have always known that," he continued, his voice growing stronger with his confidence. "I, I know that everything that has happened lately has made you question us, and I understand that you have also developed feelings for Matt…"

Feeling touched by his strong feelings towards her, Mimi found herself smiling at Michael and squeezing his hand. "I'm still here, Mimi, and I won't leave you. I love you, and I want you to be my wife."


	12. A Season of Changes

Matt scooped up the last stack of his clothes from the closet shelf and placed them inside a large bag. Giving tit a final shake, he zips his bag close before slinging it over his shoulder and walking out to the living room of his apartment. Standing timidly between the kitchen and doorway was Shoji; she smiled apprehensively and held out a small pile of neatly folded shirts towards Matt.

"I thought you might be needing these back," she said.

"Thank you, Shoji," Matt nodded and stuffed the clothes inside his bag. Shoji watched as Matt gathered the last of his belongings, following him outside where the rest of his things occupied his car seats.

"Matt!—wait," she grabbed his arm when he opened the car door. "I, I just wanted to… say, again, how sorry I am for hurting you. I know my words fail in comparison to what I have done, but I can't bear the thought of you hating me forever, even though I know it's a consequence I must accept..."

"Listen, Shoji… there is no need to add any more suffering to yourself; I don't want to leave any room in my life for hate." Matt gave her an understanding smile. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…in a way, thank you, I guess. For adoring me that much… but it's not real, you and I."

"But—"

"Let go," he said as lightly as his shrug. "Don't be the girl from high school, Shoji; you are a good person, and it's time you believed it. You need to let go of your insecurities and selfishness... And I need to not be angry with you and move on too."

Casting her eyes towards the ground, Shoji allowed her grip to loosen from his arm. Matt leaned in and gave her a brief kiss on her forehead prior to climbing inside the car. Before he could close the door, Shoji asked one final question. "And Tachikawa, what will happen to her?"

* * *

"Inoue, can you ask Tachikawa to look through these photos when she can?"

"Huh? What are you talking about now, Lina?" Miyako looked up from her computer to see a pair of thick-rimmed glasses peering over her desk. "Can't you see I'm busy? You can ask her yourself, you know."

The woman pursed her lips, her eyebrows arching towards the direction of Mimi's desk. "I would but every time anyone has approached her with anything she just gives you a dozen more things to do! And she does not stop talking. It's nice to get excited about your work but that woman has turned into a cheerful and psychotic robot! It's worse than normal."

Miyako groaned. "—I know it's exciting and all, but just because she's dreaming of wedding bells does not mean she has to give herself a stroke—of joy," the woman continued to ramble.

"Alright, alright!" Miyako snatched the photos from the woman's hand and used them to fan her away. Miyako turned to look at Mimi, who was energetically scribbling all over her desk, humming tunes and stopping anyone passing by to give them more tasks that ended with a wide smile.

"Inoue-san!" she exclaimed when Miyako sat beside her desk. "Perfect timing. I just finished a list of articles I wanted us to look over and outlines for the discussion over the summer line for next year."

"Is everything alright, Mimi?"

Mimi tilted her head, "What do you mean? Have you seen Lina? I had asked her to copy some papers for me but she has been missing all morning. Come to think of it, I think a few more people have been missing too…"

"Mimi! Slow down," Miyako warned and held Mimi's hands. "Why are you behaving like this lately?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Mimi laughed shortly and brushed her friend's hold away. "I thought you would be so happy with my spirited productivity. Oh—Jin!" she called to a young intern walking by. Mimi waved him over, "Jin, I had final drawings for the spring line printed out a long time ago but they were never delivered to my desk. Wasn't it you who picked them up for me?"

"—I have them!" Miyako quickly cried out and startled the two.

"How did you end up with them?" Mimi gave her a puzzled look. Before Miyako could think of another quick answer, the intern intervened.

"Oh, that's right," he smiled. "I handed them to Inoue because Mr. Ishida was not here anymore. His desk was already empty when I got the prints." He continued to ask Mimi if she needed him for anything else, and Miyako noticed her gaze turn towards the empty cubicle across her desk. "Miss Tachikawa?"

"It's okay, Jin, you can go now," Miyako answered. Mimi remained motionless, watching the empty seat for a brief moment, only returning to her previous motions when Miyako touched her hand. Before Miyako could ask questions, Mimi looked up and smiled.

"I might as well get ahead of my work now before we get deeper with planning the wedding—and that reminds me! Michael's parents wanted to have a celebration for our engagement next week and I was wondering if you and Ichijouji would join us!"

Miyako sighed, knowing the next words that her friend was about to hear was going to break down the giant cocoon of denial she has carefully built. "I saw Matt, Mimi. Please forgive me for not telling you right away but I just knew how hard it had been with Michael in the hospital and Yamato—" she caught herself and paused. "It was before he left, we ran into each other here…"

"Oh," Mimi cleared her throat, perplexed by Miyako's confession. "What did he say?"

* * *

"_Matt!" Miyako was startled when the elevators doors had opened and her eyes met his. He seemed just as surprised to see anyone in the office on a Saturday, and she noticed his grip tighten on the box he held when her eyes brushed over his belongings._

"_Yamato," she stepped closer. "You are, leaving? Michael is going to be alright, you know, you don't have to leave now…" Matt opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, but looked away instead and made a move towards the elevator doors. She pleaded him to wait. "Mimi told me everything, I don't understand why you are leaving…" she let out a small but nervous laugh. "I think it's wonderful—don't tell Michael but, I was actually rooting for you!"_

"_Why?" With a grieved look on his face, Matt shook his head and pressed the elevator button. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Inoue, but that's not how this is going to end. You won't understand." When the elevator doors opened, Matt nodded to Miyako and stepped inside. But before the doors could close, Miyako held her arm out and stopped them._

"_What are you talking about?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "You think you're the hero now because you just want the best for her? You think you're being brave by leaving the love of your life?" _

_Matt shook his head, "She'll be torn between the two of us if I stay. They are together again and that's how it should be, the way it was before I came around._

"_So what do you plan to do now? Quit your job and run away like a coward?" _

_Matt smiled at her, "Well, I've always wanted to run my own business. Maybe that is the way Fate had planned all along."_

"You're Yamato_. She believed in you, after all this you really just want to disappear? You think Fate brought you two together again for it to end this way?" When Matt tried to reach for the elevator button again Miyako made the move to grab a hold of his shirt. Shaking him, Miyako's eyes pleaded with his. "You love her so much you don't want to tie her down…you think you are so special don't you? You're going to lose her!"_

_The smile from Matt's face disappeared, he turned his head away, "I won't be losing her; Mimi has fallen for the wrong person. I can't be the one for her because I don't even know Yamato Ishida anymore. I did what I was supposed to and that was giving Mimi freedom from my past… she thinks she knows me but I don't even remember the times we've walked from school together or what her favorite food was. She loved Yamato, but the man she sees in front of her now is just Matt, a ghost of a man…It's over, Miyako."_

* * *

"Mimi?"

Sitting back in her seat, Mimi glanced over to her purse, where she knew Matt's ring was nested in a small pocket. Even though it has already been over a month since the accident and everything and everyone else has continued on with their everyday motions, Mimi continued to carry the ring with her… hoping, maybe, that on a day that was supposed to be ordinary, she will look up and see him across the street, just like that first day. _Maybe he is right. _"Maybe he is right."

"You can't mean that, Mimi."

Mimi looked up and met her friend's eyes, "No, I think I do. You see…I've always thought there was this one perfect person for everyone. But maybe it's not true, or maybe our time is over. Whichever it is, Yamato chose to leave this time but I'm not going to stop living."

* * *

_(Several months later...)_

Taking the cap off his pen, Matt picked up the stapled pack of papers and examined the words carefully. He made a soft brooding sigh and shook his head, looking across the office table and at the dark-haired man in a grey suit.

"Seven months? What happened to our agreement of four? The plan was to have this Minakami finished in a new development before New Years, Harashi."

Taking the papers from Matt, the man adjusted his thin glasses and nodded fervently, "Uh-huh…yes, yes, well you are right. I will speak with the contractors again and make the right adjustments. Four months though, Yamato, don't you think that is rushing a bit?"

Matt laid a hand on Harashi's shoulder and smiled, "We can do this! Trust me, my friend, sometimes you're just going to have to believe that everything will be alright."

"Something tells me the contractors doesn't have your optimism," Harashi began breathing heavily, tugging on his collar. "This is going to be a _long _argument."

"Well, then, it's a good thing my business partner is also a lawyer, right, Harashi?" Matt grinned as he put on his jacket and headed towards the door. "I'm going to grab us some lunch, I'll return in an hour."

"Sure, sure, always leaving me with the paperwork," Harashi waved him away and flopped into his chair.

Once outside, Matt immediately squinted his eyes when the bright afternoon sun greeted him. It might have been cold in the building, but he decided the August weather was fair enough that he no longer had a need for his jacket, slipped it off, and turned left onto the street towards a familiar corner. It had been several months since he last frequented the streets of Tokyo, but with every step he took the more his surroundings became familiar again.

His move to a smaller city had been brief but necessary; the streets were less busy and he had quickly found a convenient location to establish his own workplace. Meeting a reliable friend and partner like Harashi, Matt settled into his new home peacefully and knew no one there… although, with the exception of the visits he received from his family, and Harashi driving in from Tokyo occasionally, not knowing anyone eventually proved to be a problem and Matt realized that resizing and relocating to Tokyo was a wise decision.

_If I remember correctly, _he surmised walking down a familiar street, _right after this building should be that coffee shop I used to go to…_ he stopped short when he spotted the window. _There it is, the coffee shop Mimi took me to when we met here in Tokyo. It still looks the same._

"Of course it does," he mumbled to himself and slowly began walking towards the door. As he was about to walk inside a thought came across his mind. What if Mimi still comes to this place? What if, they had parted ways only for Fate to cross their paths again? _If she is here, then, I'll believe it; Fate must be on my side._ Taking a deep breath, Matt placed his hand on the door, pushing it gently but with excitement as if this would be the last door he will ever open. A small gust of air escaped from inside and brushed his blonde locks back and, with one big step, Matt entered the room and quickly looked around.

"She's not here," the disappointment dripped from every word. He noticed he was gaining looks from nearby tables and decided to proceed towards the counter.

* * *

"Of course, what was I thinking," he shook his head and took another sip of his coffee, frustrated at his earlier thoughts. He was preparing to cross the street as the light permitted when he heard a familiar voice. Looking around, his eyes settled on a woman with round glasses talking on her phone outside a store building. Matt immediately recognized Miyako and without hesitating, he began making his way towards her but she had already entered the store before she could hear him call her name.

Matt peered into the window to look for Miyako but what his eyes caught made him drop his coffee. Turning around and examining herself in front of a mirror was Mimi, wearing a lavished white wedding gown. An attendant fussed over the hem of her dress while simultaneously chatting with Mimi, who was too transfixed at her own reflection. Matt watched her, unable to deny how breathtaking she looked and the sudden tightness he felt in his chest. He should have expected this to happen; after all, after countless attempts of persuading her to marry Michael, and with Matt out of the picture, she finally realized what she was supposed to do all along. Nevertheless, she never looked lovelier as a bride.

Tearing his eyes away, Matt continued walking.

* * *

_(1 year after…)_

It was proving to be one of the last beautiful days of autumn and Mimi found herself spending the afternoon sitting outside and absorbed in the book she held. Taking a bite of her sandwich, Mimi was also quite pleased with the restaurant she had stumbled upon on her lunch break. Almost a year has passed since she had decided to leave her job and begin her own boutique with Miyako. Michael was not the least bit fond of letting her go, but as much as Mimi and Miyako had enjoyed the big fashion world, the pair could not have been more satisfied with their new business arrangement that gave Mimi the opportunity to start fresh and have a more flexible schedule. Although lately any work discussion her and Miyako have seems to morph from manufacturers and budgets to reception seating charts and what type of dessert matches the wedding's color theme.

Mimi looked up and smiled when the waiter came by, "Thank you," she said and handed him the paid check. Feeling the brush of a cool breeze, Mimi quickly stood up to snatch her jacket sitting on the seat across from her, although her swift movement caused her to bump into someone who was walking beside her table.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she exclaimed after seeing the bag of groceries spill onto the street. Bending down, Mimi began helping the woman. "I swear I can be so clumsy, please forgive me!"

"Well, I suppose some things will never change," the woman laughed. Upon hearing the sound of her voice, Mimi quickly looked up gasped.

"Shoji!"

Feeling the color rise in her cheeks, Mimi hastened to stand up. She ran through all the options she had for reacting to seeing an old friend and enemy but her thoughts were immediately lost when she watched Shoji slowly stand up, with one hand behind her back and the other on her inflated stomach.

"You're having a baby," she heard herself say.

Shoji smiled sheepishly, nodding, "Very much so… although lately I have felt as if I'm carrying an entire army in here!" Mimi watched as Shoji stroked her stomach and she couldn't help but become astounded. A quick glance at her left hand brought an uncomfortable feeling to Mimi's stomach as well; around her finger, sparkling and sitting comfortably, was a wedding ring. _Yamato._

Realizing how long she had been staring, Mimi met Shoji's eyes. "Shoji… you look good. And happy. You must be excited."

"I am," Shoji whispered. Mimi watched her lips part and hesitate as she lingered for a moment, and then extended her hand in front of her. "Mimi, if you're not too busy… I was, wondering… how about I buy us some hot chocolate? Just like old times?" she added with a smile. "Besides, having a baby inside me pretty much leaves me craving sweets all the time!"

Looking from Shoji's wedding ring to her hopeful face, Mimi reflected her smile, "Sure."

* * *

Mimi stole a glance at her watch when Shoji had excused herself to go to the restroom and realized that they had spent almost two hours chatting. She couldn't tell if she was more surprised with the duration of the conversation or of the pleasant time she was having, but Mimi felt a warmth and softness in her heart at what was happening. Shoji was different; she had spent half of their conversation asking Mimi how she has been, taking sincere interest in her well being, and the other half sharing about her own life and baby names. Mimi smiled, thinking that this was exactly how she used to imagine hers and Shoji's friendship would have been like if they hadn't grown apart.

"Mimi," Shoji began when she sat back down. "I would truly hate to end our time, but if it's alright with you I think I need to be heading home now and getting some rest. This little one is starting to get a little fussy in here," she laughed, gently stroking her stomach.

Mimi laughed in return, "Of course, I understand," she offered to help Shoji with her bag of groceries and the two women started their stroll outside. They began walking a couple blocks together.

"Say, do you remember our first week of high school, how you convinced me to go to the zoo instead of class when I was having a bad day?" Shoji asked, looking at Mimi who immediately rolled her eyes.

"Do I," she laid a hand on her forehead. "My mother was furious when the principal had called my house!"

Shoji nodded, "Well, I didn't want to admit it to you then but, the reason I was having such an awful day was because I was having such a hard time fitting into all my classes."

"You? Shoji, everybody liked you! You are one of the most outgoing people I know."

"Yes, but I owe a lot of that to you!" when Mimi gave her a puzzled arch of her brows, Shoji continued. "I only began making friends because I tried to be more like you. You were always so happy and kind and made friends so easily. I was always jealous of you, Mimi… everybody loved you." Silence settled in between them as they entered a quieter street. Mimi took note of the rich orange that covered the sky as the sun began to set, turning her head towards Shoji when she started talking again. "I have a lot of things to apologize for, I don't even know where to start or how to begin. I know I've caused you so much pain and trouble, Mimi… but please know, that I never hated you."

Mimi frowned, seeing the shame and remorse in her eyes, but what tugged at her heart the most was the sadness and tears that now came out of Shoji.

"I was wrong," she said. "You were my best friend, Mimi, and I shouldn't have let my jealousy tear us apart. My best memories from my childhood are with you… you always made me laugh, and would watch scary movies with me even though you would have to spend the night because you got to scared to go home," a faint laugh broke out from the both of them. Shoji smiled sadly and looked down, "when Yamato came to our school, I wanted so badly for someone like him to love me… I knew he had liked you, but I became selfish and didn't want you to have what I wanted most, even though he had always belonged to you."

"I don't understand," Mimi said, "Matt isn't the father of your child?"

Shoji looked at her, confused, "No. Mimi, I haven't seen or spoken to him for almost two years now." When Mimi still looked perplexed, she stopped and took Mimi's hands. "Matt never stopped loving you, Mimi. Even throughout all those years we were together I could tell, that he always sensed that there was a greater love out there to complete him… and then he found you."

Mimi was unable to keep herself from crying, "Shoji, it's too late…"

"Michael, I know…" Shoji squeezed her hands and brought them to her chest. "Mimi, I know this is asking for a lot but I do hope it's not too late for us… the thought that I hated the most all that time was not that Matt would choose you, but that, I allowed myself to do all those hurtful things to you that made me lose you as my friend. I hope that someday you can forgive me."

"Shoji…"

When she entered her house that night, Mimi went straight into her bedroom and stopped in front of her closet. Getting on her knees, she stuck her arm deep into the back and dug around until she felt a small shoebox and pulled it out; opening the lid, a smile immediately came across her lips as she picked up the first thing that she saw. As she got up, Mimi used the heel of her hand to rub the dust away from the picture frame and an even bigger smile replaced her previous one when she could see the image of her and Shoji, smiling in their school uniforms as they posed in front of the zoo gate. Mimi placed the frame on her bedside table before slipping underneath the covers and turning off the light.


	13. I'll Love You, Forever

Matt jogged up the small flight of stairs and surveyed the restaurant until he spotted Harashi sitting at a table near the window. He greeted the waitress who handed him a menu as he took his seat and looked across the table to see an agitated expression on Harashi's face.

"Is something upsetting you, Harashi?"

Harashi shook his phone, "I just received a phone call from our client downtown and the twit took it upon himself to redesign a room by taking a sledge hammer and knocking one of the walls down and taking out the electrical wiring while he's at it. Why would you pay a professional contractor so that you can do their work, explain this to me, Yamato?"

"That does pose a problem, but it is not something that can't be fixed," Matt replied. "It will take time but we can begin that reconstruction after we're done here."

"How was your drive up this morning? You know it probably would have been a lot easier if you took the train with me."

Matt smiled and looked around before his eyes settled to the view outside. "But the view is the best part of Minakami! And since we will be here for a few days I figured it would be convenient to have a car in case we want to take a look around the area."

"We're at a mountain resort, what else could we possibly need to look at here but trees, snow, and more trees?" Harashi commented. "Besides, don't forget this is a business trip."

Matt smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, my friend, you have my full attention. You have to admit, it is hard not to admire this place—the building, the landscape—this resort is probably one of my favorite places to visit in all of Japan."

"Ah, lunch is here," Harashi looked anxiously at the plate placed in front of him and did not hesitate to dig his fork into the platter. He glanced up at Matt. "And of course you like this place, Yamato. After all, you're the architect who designed it. Now I don't throw my praises out often, but this place must be great to visit during the winter time, they must really profit on all the couples taking romantic vacations here."

Matt's eyes left his friend and wandered to look at the garden view outside. His eyes surveyed the soft sway of the trees and the light shower of snow. The sight of snowfall brought a string of melancholy to Matt as he recalled how he had spent the last recent winters and if he is doomed to feel the annual nostalgia again. Matt's thoughts were interrupted by a small movement at the corner of his eye; a child was running through the grass beside her small dog, but before she could make it halfway through the garden a woman in a white coat playfully scooped her up. Her mother, Matt assumed, and watched as she wrapped a scarf around the child, smiling and speaking to her when her husband walked up behind them and the three began their stroll.

Harashi noticed the pensive look on Matt's face and followed his gaze, "Why are you staring at that family?"

"Tell me, Harashi… do you ever look at the past year of your life and realize," Matt paused, "that no matter how much success you have, you're still not where you had planned to be?"

"What a negative thought, Yamato!"

Matt shook his head, "No, no… I'm being honest—"

"And I'm honestly concerned," Harashi pointed at his friend. "Listen to me here, Yamato, before you dive into another pool of sadness; you have a good life. The plans we make as kids are never in line with reality, and your unique path has not been easy… but look at who you are now and the man you chose to become. You may think you don't have everything you want right now, but it doesn't mean you'll never have it."

Matt sighed and looked back outside at the family. _Harashi's words may be right, but I may have already made the worse decision of walking away from what I want._

* * *

The view took Mimi's breath away. She marveled at the sight of the surrounding white-covered trees and ascending view as the car drove up the paved mountainside. As the vehicle pulled into a lobby circle, Miyako had beaten her to jumping out of car and danced around at the sight.

"This place looks more wonderful than the pictures!" she exclaimed, looking back at Mimi as she got out of the car. "Can you believe we are here?"

Mimi smiled widely and they began their walk inside, "Inoue-san! This is beautiful! What a wonderful place for the wedding." They both looked towards the mountain view; the sun was riding low over the surrounding trees, indicating that the day was drawing to a close. "It is a good thing we made it here before dark," she said and took her best friend's hand as they walked inside towards the front desk. "Hello, my name is Tachikawa Mimi, we are here to meet with a Mr. Seiguro?"

The man smiled and nodded, "Yes, that would be me. It is a pleasure to finally meet the both of you. You will be pleased to know that we have the wedding and reception rooms nearly finished and ready for our lovely bride-to-be and her big day!" He gestured in front of him and nodded. "If you would follow me, I can show you our banquet halls this way. Ah, is the groom joining us today?"

"He could not get out of a business appointment, but my maid of honor is accompanying me," Miyako smiled and tugged at Mimi's arm. The man smiled and proceeded to lead them.

Mimi and Miyako fell in love with the rooms they were shown, their eyes and smiles radiating excitement as they saw each one decorated with elegant tapestries, dazzling light fixtures, fancy tables and flower arrangements. The hotel manager pointed towards large wooden doors.

"This is our grand ballroom, where the reception will be held," he said, opening the door. "It is under some reconstruction right now but it should be ready by the time of your wedding next week—"

Mimi's smile immediately left her face when she stepped through the doors. Standing barely 10 feet from her was Matt, who was talking to a couple of the men at work. He looked back and forth from the ceiling to the men, pointing to different corners of the room until he faced her.

"Ishida," Miyako glanced from him to Mimi and turned to the hotel manager. "Would you mind if I take a look at the garden?"

"Yes, of course…It is a little too cold for a wedding, but lovely during December. This way," he answered, confused, and the two continued walking.

He couldn't breathe. Seeing her, standing underneath the doorway just steps away from him. It wasn't a dream this time; seeing the light in her eyes, the frame of her face, the glow that seemed to radiate from her very core that immediately filled him. For the brief moment that they stood there, the world seemed to spin slowly on its axis, the way it was supposed to feel.

"Hello."

"Hi," Mimi whispered and slightly shook her head. "What are you doing here?" she let out a small smile, accompanied by a short laugh when she realized they had said the same words simultaneously. "We're here for the wedding—"

"I'm the architect—" Matt replied at the same time then immediately processed what she said. _Wedding_. "Oh."

"You, you made Minakami?" Mimi smiled in wonder, looking around. "That's wonderful."

Shrugging sheepishly, Matt rubbed his neck, "Well, mostly designing. It was one of my first projects last year… Mr. Seiguro was right though, Minakami is a perfect place for the," he paused briefly, "for the wedding!" Mimi smiled and took a few steps closer, her eyes surveying the room while his stayed on her. He noted the little things that had changed about her and everything that had remained the same, all the while breathing in how beautiful she looked and the way her eyes would turn from the room and graze over him. Something had awaken in him, a rejuvenating feeling that he could only closely describe to himself as something he had felt two years ago, when she first called him Yamato. _She's getting married here? Only now? _

Mimi caught his eyes looking at her hands. "How long have you been doing this?" she asked inquisitively, disrupting his thoughts.

"Um, about… a year and a half, shortly after I left Tokyo," she grimaced at his answer, although he was unsure why. She continued not to say anything, and finally Matt stepped towards her. "Mimi—"

"Mimi?" Miyako quickly stepped into the room and glanced between them. She gestured towards Mimi, "I've made dinner reservations and my wedding planner will be joining us. We should probably get going."

Matt's eyebrows rose in surprise, _Inoue is the one getting married. _Looking back at Matt, Mimi clasped her hands in front of her and spoke gently, "Yamato, I am glad to see that you are well and finally found something you love…" While she is naturally cordial, it seemed unlike her to be so guarded and subtle. Slightly confused, Matt watched as she unclasped her hands and turned her left hand so that he may see that her finger carried no ring. _She didn't marry him,_ more perplexed than ever; he examined the change in her eyes and saw sadness, but for what he could not find an answer.

"Yes," he blurted and stammered. "Well, it was nice to see you, Mimi—and you also, Inoue-san. Enjoy your dinner…" he nodded. Mimi hesitated then gave him a courteous smile before turning to leave with Miyako.

* * *

"How can you not think that was a sign of fate bringing you two back together?" Miyako prodded the following morning. Mimi refused to take part in the conversation and continued folding her clothes and placing them into her suitcase. Scowling at her friend, Miyako grabbed Mimi's purse and began digging.

"What are you doing?" Mimi cried and attempted to snatch her bag but only after Miyako had succeeded in finding a small black box. "Miyako! No—"

Miyako stood up and opened the box, showcasing the ring inside for Mimi to see. Mimi frowned and looked away, "So tell me, Mimi, why you are still carrying around Yamato's ring even though you claimed you have moved on? Is it because you still had hopes of seeing him again?"

"No," Mimi scowled and hesitated. "I mean… I did," she admitted and gently took the box from Miyako. Mimi sighed, "I did, but for all the wrong reasons. You never forget your first love… especially when you never stopped loving them long after they're gone. I loved Yamato, and I loved Michael, and while I loved one more than I loved the other they are both gone; I just wanted to keep hope, that someday love will find me again." She closed the box and looked at Miyako. "I want to stop lying to myself by returning this. And if fate did have a hand in this, then it is exactly what I want because now I can return the ring to its owner. I can care about someone my whole life, but I don't need to hold onto a ring. I can have peace."

"So, you still love Matt, don't you?"

Mimi glanced at her friend for a moment, "I can't imagine the day that I won't."

* * *

Matt checked his watch for the time as he entered the lobby. A line of frolicking children created an obstacle for him as he made his way to the front desk, although Matt was also distracted as his eyes darted around and surveyed the busy lobby.

"Mr. Ishida? May I help you look for something?" a woman from behind the desk asked him. Matt frowned and shook his head, asking for Harashi's whereabouts. "He is currently held up in a meeting but asked me to remind you of your lunch reservations in, half an hour. Also, Mr. Ishida," she called when he turned to leave. She took out an envelope from her desk and handed it to him. "A young woman left this earlier, she wanted to make sure you received it."

Curious, Matt shook the envelope and froze when his ring fell onto his hand. He immediately glanced up towards the woman. "Was there a note with this, or a phone number?"

The woman shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not. The young woman who left it had checked out of the hotel early this morning."

Matt nodded, clenching the object in his hand before turning to walk out the door. Distracted by the thoughts of yesterday, Matt began to make his way around the property, unaware of his route or those around him.

"'_Finally found something to love'_," her words troubled his mind as he tried to decipher the meaning behind them, and the meaning behind the look in her eyes. A cold breeze greeted him as he walked around the garden; he pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders and found a bench underneath some trees. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

He sighed and twiddled the object around his hand while the questions began flooding in. _Why would she return this, and why didn't she marry Michael? Wasn't that the reason why I left, she knew she would have been miserable if she didn't marry him. Was it Michael? He better not have done anything to hurt her,_ he gritted his teeth but sighed shortly after, _no, he's not that kind of person. Then why… why would she bother to have shown me her hand if she didn't still care? She returned my ring, maybe she's moved on from the both of us… I can't blame her, after everything that has happened._

"There you are!" Matt glanced to his right to see Harashi walking towards him. "I was walking to meet you for lunch when the woman at the front desk stopped me and said she saw you wandering out the door. What are you doing, it's cold! What's that you're holding?" he asked when he caught sight of the ring.

Matt stood up and the two began the walk back, "It's the engagement ring I had bought when I was with Shoji… I gave it to Mimi before I left Tokyo. She left it for me this morning."

"Mimi was here? Did you see her? What happened?"

Shrugging, Matt replied nonchalantly, "Nothing. She was… Mimi, beautiful," he paused. "She didn't get married."

Harashi smiles widely, "She didn't—that's amazing news, Yamato! What did you do when you found out?"

Matt looked at Harashi in confusion, "Nothing. She didn't exactly tell me. It was strange, Harashi."

"What do you mean nothing? Why didn't you go after her to find out why she didn't get married?"

"And what exactly would have happened, Harashi?" Matt scowled. "We would confess our love and do this all over again? I'm not the one for her, Harashi."

Harashi abruptly stops and puts his arm in front of Matt, "Wait a minute here."

"What? What don't you understand? I've said it several times—I'm not the man she thought I was, I may remember who I am but I'm not that Yamato—I'm, I'm incomplete!"

Harashi shrugged his argument off, shaking his head, "What does that even mean anymore, Yamato? I'm confused… what exactly do you think you still need to prove, need to 'fulfill' before you can allow yourself to be with this girl?" when Matt only stared at him in wonder, he continued. "What I'm trying to say is that you're living a nice life; your family has helped you a lot with your memory, you've got a job that you're passionate about, you do know who you are, _Yamato—_what are you waiting for?"

"But Mimi, I've already put her through so much. What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"Did you ask her?" Matt shook his head, feeling guilty after remembering all the times Mimi confessed her love to him, telling him to stay. "You keep saying you're incomplete, well isn't the point of finding love is that the other person completes the parts that are missing?"

Opening his hand, Matt looked at the ring. _She was always giving me another chance, and I never gave her any._

* * *

"Goodnight!" Mimi smiled cheerfully and waved as she closed the door after her last couple customers. She flipped the "CLOSED" sign to face the light snowfall. Mimi turned and started to pick up fallen garments when she heard her phone ringing. It was Miyako. "I closed the shop, I have to run home to change—yes, don't worry, Miyako, I won't be late to my own best friend's rehearsal dinner! Be ready by 8?"

She giggles as Miyako spoke in excitement and they exchanged goodbyes. Mimi quickly wrapped herself in her coat and scarf, quickly shuffling her boots on the piling snow as she made her way home, where Mimi wasted almost no time properly draping her damp clothes onto her bed to pull a dress from the back of her closet. She smoothed out the light pink fabric before sitting on her bed to slip on her shoes. Mimi walked towards the kitchen while fidgeting to close the clasp on her bracelet with just one free hand when a knock distracted her.

"Is it 8 already," she whispered and hurried to the door. "You're early!" the smile was quickly erased from her face when she met Matt's eyes. He stood in front of the door, smiling timidly at her. She stared at him in shock for a moment before clearing her throat and collecting herself. "Why are you here?"

Matt looked at her carefully, examining the shocked and unwelcomed look on her face and realizing it was probably better to stay in his place, "I wanted to try and look for you, to talk to you after we saw each other a few weeks ago… it had taken me a while, partly because I went to your old company and didn't know you had left, and mostly because I wasn't sure if you would have wanted to hear from me again."

She didn't say anything in return, which prompted him to continue, "You should know that I never wanted to leave you," he paused when he thought he caught the confusion on her face, mixed with the familiar sadness in her eyes. "You've moved on and I'm sure the last thing you want is to rehash the last 10 years all over again. I'm only here to apologize."

She examined his face, carefully speaking, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Everything," Matt said. "I have made the biggest mistake of my life, Mimi," he pauses and looks at her. Mimi is frowning slightly but moves aside and gestures him inside. As she closes the door, Matt starts again before she could refute anything he says. "I thought I was being selfless by walking away and letting you have a free conscience, but I was actually more blind than anyone. You were fighting for me, never giving up on me. I walked away when everything I could ever want and need was asking me to stay. I don't deserve anything from you, not your love or forgiveness. But, here I am, asking for them anyway."

He raises his brows in question when she only responds by looking down at her arm. She becomes fixated on fastening her bracelet, almost to the point of frustration, and Matt quickly takes her wrist. "Please, let me," she sighs and whispers thanks, keeping her eyes on her wrist even after he was finished. Matt watches her state of discomfort and begins to go through the rest of the script he had worked on during his walk. Clearly, Mimi needed more convincing after everything that has happened between them.

"There were so many times that I wanted to just tell you how I felt—to hold you, kiss you. When we worked together, calling you "Miss Mimi" was the only thing I could do to stop myself from admitting that I loved you. I had to literally make myself walk away from you because—because I was afraid of what I can do to you if I chose to accept being Yamato, like I knew I wanted to… because I saw how much pain my supposed death had caused you for so long, I couldn't risk the possibility of doing that again. And then I realized how much of an idiot I was, to think disappearing would help. But, I should be thanking you, for never giving up on me and loving me. For helping me, saving me. I made the worst decision of my life that day at the hospital, and if it takes saying I'm sorry to you for the rest of our lives then I'll do it. You're all that I have, Mimi; my life just isn't complete without you."

Mimi frowns then opens her mouth, "Thank you." She was about to continue when there is another knock on the door. Mimi appears torn for a second, her eyes looking as if she was debating to say something, but she dismisses it with a headshake and opens the door. To his surprise, Matt sees Mimi greet another man at the door whom she does not hesitate to welcome inside. He stands at the same height as Matt, with hair that is dark and clean cut, with light green eyes and a big smile on his face.

"Matt, this is Kenta," Mimi smiles towards the man as he reaches to shake Matt's unstable hand. "Matt—just stopped by to catch up, we used to work together," _To catch up? Work together?_ So, that's what he has been reduced to in her mind. The man, Kenta, looks at Mimi.

"You look beautiful, Mimi! Should we get going?"

Mimi glances between the both of them, "I will meet you downstairs in a few minutes?" Kenta nods to the both of them and exits, leaving Mimi to meet Matt's gaze, who stood frozen staring at the spot Kenta was standing in. He looks at her in disbelief and Mimi finally gathers enough strength to talk. "You didn't still expect me to keep waiting until I stopped breathing, did you?" when Matt didn't answer right away, the feeling of guilt reached Mimi that she had to look away. She didn't mean to sting him with her words. "I haven't been seeing Kenta for that long… but, Matt, you did walk away, and I had to do the same thing I did when I thought you died 10 years ago. I picked up what remained of myself, and survived."

Nodding, Matt replied, "I understand. I'm just, surprised, but I understand."

"After you left the hospital, I knew I couldn't marry Michael because even though I loved him it wasn't right, for the both of us. When I ran into you at the hotel, that's when I realized that maybe you were right… that there has been too much in our past that it's better to move onto a new beginning…" she hesitates, but decides to reach for his arm. "Thank you, for coming here and for apologizing. And I do forgive you."

Matt tried to muster a smile but could only manage a nod. He started to walk towards the door and shook his head. "No," he turns to her and takes her hands, placing and holding them on his chest. "I was wrong again, Mimi; yes, there has been so much between us but you were right to not give up on us. I didn't _need_ to retrace my steps to my past because all I needed was you—_we belong together_, Mimi Tachikawa, and fate only brought us together again to show us that. What I'm trying to say is… I remembered _you_; it's okay if the past is in puzzles, you're here now, Mimi, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. I don't want to mourn the time we've lost; the pain I feel will never compare to the regret that came with walking away from you, and I'm afraid that if I let you out of my sight again I will never feel the rest of my whole life the way I felt when I'm with you."

"Matt," she whispers, shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm not giving up, Mimi. Not this time," he lets her go and opens the door. "The park where we met, the day before I regained my memory... meet me there, a week from today at the same time, if you still love me. Like I know you do," he almost whispers the last words before leaving.

* * *

The sounds of metal hitting glass brought Mimi's attention back to the present. She glanced around the dinner table and picked up her own glass to follow the motions of the other guests, provoking a kiss from the bride-to-be and her groom. Mimi smiled when she saw the smile radiating from Miyako's face as she watches her fiancé stand up and take out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"I would like to thank all of our family and friends for joining us tonight," he says with a smile and turns to bend down and kiss his bride. "Miyako, to say the words _I love you_ would only begin to scratch the surface. I love that after I spend day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. I love that you hate my favorite kind of cereal so we wouldn't have to fight over the last bowl." This causes a soft laughter to emit from the crowd. Mimi looks over at Kenta.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life, for I'm marrying my best friend. When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. I'm a lonely ghost of a man without you. Miyako, you are my life; we belong together."

More cheers, laughter, and glass clinking fill the room but all Mimi could think of were Ichijouji's last words. _We belong together._ The same words Matt had said to her earlier, after confessing the love that he still had for her. But was that enough? _He's walked out of my life more than twice, how can he be sure that we really are meant to be together? _She asked herself. Her left hand found itself clutching her chest, as if an invisible rope was threatening to strangle her heart. _I don't think my heart can handle any more breaking at this point!_ Something grabs her other hand that catches her attention. No, not something—someone. _Kenta_, Mimi returned his smile to keep him from suspecting anything after he had commented on her sudden shift of mood, not knowing that it was because of Matt's visit.

Mimi gives Kenta's hand a light pat before he is satisfied with her reassurance. It doesn't take much to convince him since he doesn't know her well enough yet to know how she operates. As his hand leaves her, Mimi catches sight of her bracelet, now being fixated on playing with its clasp. It took Miyako to say her name twice before Mimi finally looked up.

"Oh! My speech, I'm sorry," she quickly rose to her feet and unfolded a piece of paper. She smiles at her friends and clears her throat. "I can still remember the look on Miyako's face after she had just met Ichijouji. She might not have known it then, but I did, that her life was changed forever. It wasn't just Ken's kindness and spirit that made Miyako fall in love with him—it was the million things that, when you added them all up, they only concluded that…_they belonged together,_" the words continued to flow from the paper she held and through her lips, but again those three words meant more to Mimi than the people she was speaking in front of. Because, all of the sudden, in a distant memory, Mimi was 15-years-old again…

She loved walking to school during the winter season, but that year—that day—was even more special. She remembers seeing a boy with blonde hair walking across the street, Mimi yells for him to stop but he doesn't listen, so she finally has to run to catch up to him. He was a strange boy; laughing at her and telling her that asking made it optional for him to answer, which she thought was such an odd response, but it only made him more interesting to her. Yes, Mimi remembers becoming friends with this strange boy and even liking him, because he understood her and was kind to her and he knew just when to take her seriously and always smiles when he sees her. _That_ was the day when _her _life changed forever.

* * *

"That was a great dinner," Kenta yawns and stretches himself onto the sofa.

"Hey!" Mimi protests when she catches his eyelids beginning to fall. "You can't fall asleep now! You promised we would go out for ice cream!" she laughs a little and pretends to give him a scowl when she drops a pillow over his head.

"Do you see how she treats me, little one?" Kenta asks the cat when it saunters over to him. Mimi rolls her eyes and walks over to the coat hanger, looking back to see Kenta begin some kind of game with the cat. _He may act like a child sometimes, but Kenta is a good man. A reliable man. A man who doesn't walk away. All I need is time; I know I can love him, too._ When she returns with their coats, Kenta is holding up a folded piece of paper.

"Did you write your maid-of-honor speech to Miyako on the back of a page from a book? It looks like… Hitoshi Matsumoto—oh, isn't he a musician?" _(Look through chapters 6&7 if you don't remember the importance of this!)_

"Comedian," Mimi quickly swipes the paper from his hand and smiles nervously when Kenta gives her a confused look. She grabs a book from the table and inserts the crinkled page inside. "When I was beginning to write down my thoughts, I was in the middle of a walk and only had this book with me…"

Kenta seemed to accept the story for normal, "_They say you don't marry the person you can live with—you marry the person you can't live without._ That was probably my favorite line from your speech," he smiled and held her coat out. Mimi smiles when he switches subjects. "When do Ichijouji and Miyako return from their honeymoon?"

As Mimi slips into her coat, she replies, "Well…they are gone for two weeks and their wedding was… 6 days ago," she falls silent, only reminding herself that it was exactly a week ago that Matt had asked her to meet him. Tonight. She hadn't completely forgotten, of course. She grabs her keys and smiles at Kenta. "Shall we go?"

* * *

_This is impossible_, Matt cursed in his head when he caught sight of the hundreds of people walking around the park where he had told Mimi to meet him. _It looks like there is some kind of festival going on, but how am I ever going to spot Mimi in this crowd?_ He looks at his watch and sees that he is at least an hour early and decides to walk around until he finds an area that has enough clearing around it so that Mimi will be able to find him. Fortunately, after only ten minutes of walking, Matt finds a wide bridge and situates himself near the middle, between two perfectly lit lampposts. He checks his watch for a second time.

_Please find me again, Mimi._

* * *

_It's snowing,_ Mimi notices the white flecks descending in a light shower around her. As snowflakes land on her nose and quickly turn into water drops, she turns to Kenta. "Where are we going now?"

Kenta takes her hand and continues walking, "It's a nice night, and I thought I would take you someplace fun!" _Fun_ wasn't precisely the word Mimi would have conjured up when she saw where he had taken her. When Mimi flatly asked if Kenta's idea of taking her to the park was a cruel joke, he gives her a puzzled look. "I saw a flyer about a festival of lights happening, I thought you would enjoy it?"

Mimi shakes her head and covers her earlier comment with a smile, "No, it's lovely! I was surprised. We should, go for a walk then." He's convinced, leans down to kiss her, and begins to lead the way. Mimi looks around and checks a big clock that hung on a building nearby. _7:53._

"Kenta—Kenta, wait!" she takes her hand back. When he asks her if something is wrong, Mimi fumbles. "I just… I wanted to ask you, why is it that you think you're in love with me?" The question definitely catches him off guard and he scratches his ear. Mimi immediately regrets putting him on the spot, but it was a question she needed an answer to.

It takes him a couple minutes, but Kenta finally finds his answer, "I like spending time with you, Mimi. You make me happy; you're kind, beautiful… I don't really know what kind of answer you're looking for here?"

Mimi sighed and touched his cheek, "Don't you see it? I'm just someone you can live with. You should want someone who knows they deserve you; that causes something inside of you to change and awaken when you see them. I'm sorry, Kenta. I like spending time with you, too, but maybe you and I only deserve each other as friends."

Kenta's eyes squinted slightly to peer at hers. He touches her hand and pauses briefly. "Have you already found someone who deserves your love then?"

* * *

Matt checks his watch, although he already knew by the chiming of the clock that he had been standing on that bridge an hour longer than he had hoped. He thought walking around might prove to be helpful in case there were too many people for Mimi to easily find him, but his results were only discouraging.

He looks down when he hears his phone ringing, "Harashi. No… I really thought she would show up, but I think I've lost my chance completely now."

"_I'm sorry, buddy. I'm over here at Rokuba, you should come by and I'll buy you a drink. At least you did it, you tried, and you stayed this time."_

"Yeah…about 10 years too late though. Thanks, but I think I'm just going to go home."

* * *

As she gets closer to the insides of the park parameter, Mimi found that the music only gets louder and the streets more busy. She tries to remain calm and collected as she looks around for any sign of Matt. _I shouldn't have taken that time to go back, he might already be gone,_ she clutches the piece of paper in her hand to remind her why it was so important for her to run home. However, she wasn't sure anymore if her effort would only result in never finding Matt, leaving him to want to walk away for good.

Mimi shook her head vigorously, _No! No, I'm not losing him again; this is not going to happen._ "Yamato! Yamato!"

She's running now, her head whipping from side to side and calling his name as loud and far as her voice will carry. "Yamato!" People glanced at her as she brushed past them. "Yamato!" She was instantly reminded of when she had first seen Matt, chasing after what she thought was his ghost, only to learn that he had forgotten who she was. And again, the morning after she had read a note from Matt, declaring his love for her:

"_Thank you for loving me the way you did, Miss Mimi. Your spirit, and your love, were so pure and great that I finally found myself wishing that I was truly the man that deserved you. Yamato Ishida or Matt Ishida, it doesn't bother me anymore which one you want because I love you. I am who I am, and everything inside of me is in love with you."_

_We belong together, there's nothing to doubt or be scared of anymore, _Mimi thought. She was beginning to slow her pace as she reached the bridge, her legs beginning to weaken from the cold, when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. And just as she turned her gaze she saw Matt running from the opposite side, a wide smile across his face.

"Yamato," Mimi wasted no time diving into his open arms and he lifted her up, for what seems like forever, unable to let her go. "You're here," she whispered into his chest. "I was so afraid you were gone, Yamato…"

Matt kissed her forehead, "I came. I came back, when I finally heard you calling my name," He holds her for a little while longer, then pulls back just enough so that he could tilt her chin. A short laugh escapes his lips when he sees her crying. "I guess I'm still making you cry even to this day."

Mimi smiles as she wipes her eyes, "Yes, but these are good tears now," Matt begins to lean down closer to her face when Mimi abruptly pulls back, realizing that the hand resting on his chest was holding something tightly. "Oh, I almost forgot…I would have been here on time, but I had to run back home to grab this." She holds out the piece of paper from her book before and places it into Matt's hand.

"What is it?"

"I had to give a speech as Miyako's maid-of-honor, but I only had the book you gave me around when I was inspired to write it."

Matt pauses, "So you want me to read a letter you wrote to your friend?"

Mimi laughs, "Well, not exactly. Most of it _is _for Miyako, but there's a part written on the other side, that I never read to her, because it was really for you."

Still a bit confused, Matt begins to read it, "I love you, not only for who you are, but for who I am when I'm with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you have made of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out. I love you for putting your hand into my heaped up heart and passing over all the foolish, weak things that are held dimly there, and for drawing out into the light all the beautiful things that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you because you have helped me to make my life a beautiful life worth living. I love you because you have done more than anyone could have done to make me the best I can be… and more than anything fate could have done to make me happy. You have done this by being yourself and loving me."

Tears begin to fill Matt's eyes and smiles as he closes the gap between them. And he held her, in a kiss that felt long overdue but will definitely not be the last.

When they finally pull back, Matt touches her cheek, "I could have written those same words to you."

Smiling, Mimi brushes the side of his hair and lets out a soft sigh, "Who knew you would turn out to be such a great guy that I just met across the street, Yamato Ishida."

Laughing, Matt tells her, "I'm never going to leave you ever again, Mimi."

"Good," she says. "Forever?"

"Longer," and he kisses her again.

The End.


End file.
